A cliche adventure
by Anna13542
Summary: I hate you karma very much. My best friend and I were sent to the world of KHR… and why the hell are we 8 years old!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Prologue:**_

Okay so let me just say that I didn't plan for this to happen. I know that I have bad luck and all but seriously why did this happen to me. Actually not just me, you had to drag my best friend and brothers into this too didn't you karma. My name is Silver, Silver Kirochima. I am a have Canadian and half Japanese girl and I love to read manga and watch anime. (well most people do don't they?) Did I mention that I am also a cryokenetic? Oh well now you know. I have 2 younger adorable brothers who I love very much. Anyway since you are probably bored already from my ramblings I should just start my story.

So it started with me and my best friend going to her house. (oh and just so you know my best friend's name is Cindy) Anyway we were walking to her house because it was friday and we wanted to have an anime spree. Your probably thinking that we are going to get hit by a car right now aren't you? Well let me just say that I was the smartest (I always have been smart ever since I was born), richest(my monster of a dad and step mom own big companies) and most athletic girl (I know that I'm bragging but it is true) in my class so I looked both ways before crossing the road.

When we got to Cindy's house she took out some pop while I set up my laptop so we could start watching KHR, which is a totally awesome anime (in my opinion) and we totally know almost everything about it.

"Hey Silver do you want pop or juice" Cindy had asked me.

"Just throw me a can of pop Cindy" was my reply.

Now I bet that you are thinking that we are going to be sucked into the laptop during an episode of KHR. Well that wasn't what happened, but it would have been kinda cool. But this is what really happened, we were chowing down on some chips and watching Yamamoto beating Squalo during their fight (Squalo's hair is awesome) and getting the other half of the rain ring. When suddenly the lights start flickering on and off, then a spark happened and the lights are out (this is where things get exciting).

Cindy and I decided to go and find the fuse box to see what happened. Well technically I did, Cindy told me that she was going to get a flashlight, when she came back I looked at the fuse and nothing was wrong with it so I assumed that maybe something had happened to the power lines. So we went back to her living room and sat on the couch and started talking to each other.

"Silver, don't you think it would be cool if we could go into the anime world like those fanfic's we always read together?" Cindy asked me. I gave it a bit of thought, I always wished that could happen it would be so cool if we messed around with their minds. "I think that you and Yamamoto would get along great, even those quiz's say that you guys are perfect for each other."(This part is actually true, I took 12 quiz's 10/12 said Yamamoto. The other 2 were Flan and Xanxus)

"Yeah and you would be with Tsuna according to the quiz you took. I doubt we would get along anyway, you know how I act cold to people."

"I swear that the quiz was rigged, there is no way me and Tsuna will get along he is weak until he goes into HDWM in my opinion. Just because you are know as the Ice princess in our school doesn't mean that you can't get along with people, I mean you made friends with me."

"Yeah those 12 quiz's you took were totally all rigged so that you would always get Tsuna. Also if you think if he is so weak why don't you train him if we were to ever go to his world, in like a million years. You and me becoming friends is different, that day I was in a good mood and agreed" I said to her.

"Actually I think that if I do see Tsuna and the other's I'm gonna take a whole bunch of selfies and sell them off the internet!" Cindy exclaimed to me. I twitched she totally ignored the second thing I said, but she has always stuck with me no matter what definitely a true friend.

"Yeah and if we meet the Varia you said you would steal Belphegor's knifes cut off his hair just to see what color his eyes are.(I'm sure we all want to know what color his eyes are.) I swear you have a death wish sometimes" I got off the couch and went to the fridge to get another can of pop.

"I also said that I would toss you my phone so you can take a lot of pictures of us, but you just said that you would toss me the phone back go to the side put on headphones, turn them on full blast and ignore me" she said while pouting. I just looked at her and shook my head, I would have loved to annoy the Varia as well but I didn't think that the first time we met I wanted to be running away from Xanxus using his X guns to shoot at us.

"Hey Silver, why is your bag glowing? Did your phone get a message or something?" I just looked at her confused my phone was in my pocket. I then turned to my bag and saw that it was glowing a faint white color, I reached inside and found a pair of (wait for it) headphones (ha bet you weren't expecting that) that was a icy blue color(cause pink is too girly for our taste).

"Hey Cinnamon, your bag is glowing too" I said and pointed to the bag beside the couch.

"Don't call me that, and thats not possible my phone is in my pocket" she walked over and pulled out a pair of mint green headphones. I put my hand inside my bag and pulled out a blue box, Cindy came over with her bag carrying a green box. I took it from her hands and compared it to mine, exactly the same only different colors.

"Dude I think that we are going to go on a wild adventure" she said with one of her fake cocky smiles.

"I have a feeling that you just jinxed us into going to the anime world Cindy" I said to her while handing her the green box.

"On the count of 3 let's open them together okay cause I wanna see if what you said is true" Cindy said to me while giving me the puppy eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I said.

"And satisfaction brought it back" she countered.

"I can never say no to you can I… why do you act like a kid sometimes" I simply said to Cindy, nope and hey was all I got as a answer.

1!

2!

3!

There was a blinding flash of white light and all I could remember seeing was a ring and a wristwatch before I blacked out. I knew I should have helped that old lady cross the road this morning curse you karma. Well you know what they say curiosity mangled the cat or in this case sent us on a wild adventure. Why can't I still say no to her after 6 years?

**First story. Hope you liked it. Please review or favorite** **it would be very appreciated. My OC's will have a bad past, but this adventure will change them, and mend their broken hearts.**


	2. Messing with Tsuna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything else I only own my OC's**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**Chapter 1:**_

When I came to I saw a face about an inch in front of mine. Now like any normal human being I freaked out and punched the person in the face then roundhouse kicked them away. Okay so maybe not everyone would roundhouse kick the person but I do, he scared the shit out of me.

"Itie!" that's when I realized that the person I kicked was a boy. "How does a kid punch and kick so hard?" Kid! Well excuse me, I swore the last time I checked I was a 13 year old girl not some kid. I decided to take a look at my surroundings. In front of me there was a boy with black hair and was really tall. The guy I had kicked seemed to be scrawny and had brown gravity defying hair. Right beside that boy was a guy with white hair and looked like a delinquent. (I wonder who that is?)

Wait a minute back track brown gravity defying hair, a tall black haired boy, and a silver hair boy... HOLY SHIT! I'm in KHR, I told Cindy that she jinxed us. I should have made a bet with her I would have gotten some hardcore cash… not that I'm not already rich. Where was Cindy anyways, I looked beside me to see an 8 year old girl with long wavy brown hair and was wearing a green backpack. I looked at myself and nearly screamed I was turned into a 8 year old girl, now I know why Tsuna had called me a kid.

"Nhnnnn" I heard who I assumed to be Cindy groan loudly, ignoring the fact that there was 3 anime characters staring at me.

"Cindy you okay here take my hand" I walked over to her and held my hand out for her to grab onto. She took it and I heaved her up to her feet.

"Silver is that you? Why do you look like a 8 year old? Where the hell are we anyway? Holy shit why the fuck do you have silver hair, but I have to admit those blue bangs look nice? Why do I look like a kid?" Cindy rambled to me.

"Okay first of all slow down, second of all I'm pretty sure that I am me, I don't know why I look like a kid. I have no clue where we are, and if I don't know why I look like a kid, I'm pretty sure that I don't know why you look like a kid." I simply said answering all of Cindy's questions. I notice her looking over my shoulder and staring at Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Is that…"

"Yes it is you jinxer" I cut her off before she says anything else and maybe give some spoilers. I then gave a mischievous grin and looked at her. "Wanna mess with them?"

"I never knew million years passed by already… wait who are you and what have you done with Silver? The one I know is a professional fighter and doesn't play pranks" she whispered to me.

"This is your idea, remember you said that you wanted to mess with them if we every go to this world. We've been turned into kids so we have to act like them" I whispered back. We were the top gymnast and actor's in the school, plus Cindy already has a childish nature so it shouldn't be too hard.

Right on cue Gokudera yells at us "Who the fuck are you kids? Are you sent here to assassinate Jyudaime?" then he whipped out his bombs from wherever he gets them from. Wow he swears at little kids… how is this a kid show again?

"We are aliens as you humans calls us from the planet Kidonima, we are here to pick up our son." Cindy said as I took out my phone to show them a picture of a chibi Gokudera, I kept a straight face and I saw Cindy attempting to do the same.

"Take us to your leader so we may speak to them and declare war for taking our son" Cindy continued.

"Ehhh! The picture looks like you Gokudera, and you two are aliens!" Tsuna said. I could see that Cindy was seconds away from bursting into laughter. Huh, she is really lucky I don't think I have laughed a real one in about 4-5 years. Actually I just don't laugh for real with anyone that isn't my friend.

"Does it look like we're lying?" I asked in a serious tone, making Tsuna gulp.

"The brown gravity defying hair guy is right, does that mean that this octopus hair guy is…" Cindy said.

"Gokudera Hayato I only have 1 thing to say to you…" I take in a deep breath, "Gokudera, I AM YOUR FATHER! AND YOU ARE THE PRINCE OF KIDONIMA"I said in the most serious voice I could make right now. What finally made us snap was the look of shock and horror on their faces. We were on the floor rolling around laughing our heads off. Been a while since I could do that, too bad it's fake.

"We are… aliens from the planet Ahahaha… Kidonima Ahahaha! Good one Cindy!" I sputtered out.

"Gokudera Ahahaha … I AM YOUR Ahahaha… FATHER! Ahahahaha the classical Star wars saying Ahahaha! Didja see the …Ahahaha looks on their faces when you said that Silver priceless! Cindy said while snapping pics of their still shocked faces.

"I can't believe that they fell for it" I said sitting up and catching my breath from all the forced fake laughing. I didn't expect them to fall for the trick, but more importantly I didn't expect to meet Tsuna and the others while being turned into a 8 year old with my best friend. But the worst was still to come, at least this place is better than the life we had back home… well the life I had back home Cindy had a good life in her house.

I couldn't help but wonder what flames we had and if us being here would mess up the plot cause I didn't really want the world to go into chaos…

**First story made hope you like it. Please leave a review or like it even. Thanks a bunch.**


	3. Bet

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or anything else I only own my OC's_**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_Chapter 2:_**

Cindy and I were standing in front of Namimori high looking at the big building. "I can't believe that I am agreeing to this bet, what if he goes for you too?" I said to her.

"Oh come on we already shook on it, so you have to do it Silver unless you wanna tarnish your name. I can take care of myself" Cindy simply said.

"Yeah against bullies and thugs. This Hibari we are talking about, the one who bites people to death. Ring any bells?" I said.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Why you stupid brats, how dare you make fun of me in front of Jyudaime!" Gokudera said to us._

_"Maa maa Gokudera it was a joke don't take it so seriously" Yamamoto said to him. But Gokudera being Gokudera didn't listen to him instead he took out his dynamite and threw it at us. I narrowed my eyes and kicked at them hitting each one exactly, guess those assassins my mom sent were really good practise. Using my Cryokenetic powers I froze the dynamite before it could explode and it dropped to the ground. _

_"Hn, looks like I didn't lose those powers" I said. The look on the trio's face was priceless it was in shock and horror again. (I wonder who had the face of horror)_

_"Hieee how did she do that?!"_

_"Hahaha is that a new magic trick?"_

_"Jyudaime stand back these 2 might be assassins!"_

_We just sweat dropped at the 3, I really couldn't believe that they thought that we 8 year olds were assassins. But now that I thought about it Ipin was a 5 year old and was a assassin. "Hey Cindy, I think we should get outta here before we get blasted" I said._

_I looked in my bag and found a pair of sky blue rollerblades inside. 'How convenient, whoever sent us here gave us transportation as well' I thought. I told Cindy to look through her bag and she found a rollerblades that was light green. 'Why are the colors always blue and green?' I thought but didn't stick around to find out cause we made a mad dash(skate) to get outta there on the rollerblades. How are they reacting so slowly, anime logic don't get it at all._

_"Hey get back here!" Gokudera yelled at us. I remembered seeing a book inside my bag so I took it out grabbing a ring that looked like the Vongola rings while I was at it. I opened it and inside was my name and personal things like my birthday. I noticed that one of the categories was flames, hey I have mist, sun and ice flames. Never heard of ice flames before but it does match the powers I have._

_I turned my head to see Cindy reading the book as well. I knew it was dangerous to read and skate but I wanted to know more so I turned the page. The page talked about the different flames including a ice and wind flame. My guess was that I had the Ice flame and Cindy had the Wind flame, Cindy acts like the wind blows soft at times and hard at others. She is also a Aerokenetic which means it would match her powers as well. But what about the moon and star flames, are there other people from our world that came._

_I wanted to see how far Gokudera was so I turned my head and almost had a heart attack he was literally a meter behind us. 'How in the world did he catch up so fast? No wait how can he run that fast?' I didn't know what to do so somehow I made an illusion and he chased it somewhere. I sighed out in relief and stopped skating._

_"I really want to know how you created a illusion which Gokudera is now chasing." Cindy said._

_"A magician never reveals their secrets cause I am the mist, but to tell you the truth I have no idea." I replied._

_"Hey I got an idea let's go to Namimori high! I bet you $20 that you can't last a 10 min fight with Hibari…"_

_"Yeah not happening" I said._

_"…and if you lose you have to go to a karaoke and sing in a dress that I get to choose" Cindy finished. Now let me get this straight I do not, I repeat do not wear dresses so of course I __agreed. The ones she chooses are super pink and frilly that it's impossible to move in._

_**~Flashback End~**_

And that is how we ended up in front of Namimori high about to step on school property and to face Hibari Kyoya Namimori's perfect.

"Hey Cindy, do you think that Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera got bitten to death for being late because of us?" I asked.

"Eh it wasn't my fault that he chased us, besides I think the bigger question is when in the anime are we or if we are in the manga. Don't you think?" she said while turning her head and looking at me.

"We are just lucky that my wallet has a lot of money and we can afford a hotel room later, though I don't think they will let kids rent a room. Now come on I wanna get this bet over with." I said and walked onto the school property ignoring her question. But to tell the truth I was wondering as well.

"Know, how long do you think it will take for Hibari to find us?" I heard Cindy say. We were on the roof right now because anyone who knows about Hibari would know that he likes the roof. I wasn't paying attention to Cindy I was looking at this 8 star mark on my hand there was a ring around it, and it seemed to be a navy blue colour. I found a pair of black fingerless gloves in my bag and a laptop as well. (finally something that isn't a shade of blue)

"Hey a laptop maybe you can hack into the hotel system…" 'I wonder if Cindy has a star mark as well' I thought drowning out her words.

30secs later I heard a person say "I'll bite you two to death for stepping on school property and going on the roof without a visitor pass." I stood up and faced the person.

"I am here to take you on Hibari Kyoya, and don't underestimate me because of my age. I don't even know why I'm doing this but I won't lose that's for sure" I said to him. I set the watch on my hand that mysteriously got there to 10 min and put on my headphones and started playing music. A pair of dual blades appeared in my hand and I ran straight to him.

To be continued…

**First fanfic ever! Hope you liked it! Please review and favourite or even follow me! Now if you excuse me I have the next part of the story to write.**


	4. Oc profile and Omake

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's._**

Name: Silver Kirochima

Age: 8 (13) turning 9 (14) on May 12th

Flame: Mist, Sun, Ice

Height: 98cm

Weight: 50lbs

Weapons: Sword, Dual blades

Birthday: May 12th

Likes: Pranking, friends, singing, reading, drawing, watching anime

Dislikes: Bullies, Parents, Dresses

Appearance: Long Silver hair with blue bangs on the sides, sky blue eyes, light skin tone.

Silver is Cindy's childhood friend. They met when they were 7 years old. Silver has a fun personality when she was younger, but now she is icy cold to people she doesn't trust (which is basically everyone). She is very intelligent and likes to read about mythology. She draws on her spare time and watches anime with Cindy, Copper and Cobalt on the weekends. Her step mother is cruel and always beats her when her father is gone. Her father likes to beat her brothers and calls them monsters. Thus is why she dislikes them and will sleep over at Cindy's house occasionally with Copper and Cobalt. Also because she was smarter and the others liked to bully her which is why she learned how to fight. Her mother wanted Silver dead which is why she sends assassins to attack her and is the other reason why she knows how to fight. Silver is a Cryokenetic and uses Ice attacks to defend herself. Silver has a blue 8 star mark on her right hand.

Name: Cindy Samigi

Age: 8 (13) turning 9 (14) on July 11th

Flame: Wind, Rain

Height: 93cm

Weight: 50lbs

Weapons: Guns, Dagger

Birthday: July 11th

Likes: Pranking, friends, singing, watching anime, making jokes

Dislikes: Bullies

Appearance: Long brown hair, Green eyes, light tone skin.

Cindy is Silver's best friend and one of the only three people she trusts. They always play together because they both were too smart for the other's and were left out of games. Like Silver she is very intelligent and has a fun and childish personality. But like the wind she is very fierce when angered in anyway and can only be calmed down by Silver. Cindy's mother and father are very caring, understanding and carefree most of the time as long as she is with Silver. She loves to eat Silver's cooking and always asks her to watch anime with her and draw some of her favorite characters. She was bullied in the past and knows about what Silver's parents do to her and her brothers. She is a Aerokenetic and uses her powers to defend herself and move around in the air. Cindy has a green 6 star mark on her right hand.

**_Omake: How Silver and Cindy met_**

"Hey Cindy, Silver how did you guys meet? You told us that you met when you were 7 but how?" Tsuna asked.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was walking home from school when I heard some cries, laughing and whimpers. I walked around the corner and saw Cindy a girl in my class being beaten up by a bunch of the bullies in the older grades. I quickly ran to her and caught a punch that was aimed towards her._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at them, and pushed her hand away. I turned to Cindy and asked if she was alright while looking at her wounds. They didn't seem too severe but she still needed some attention. I looked her in the eyes and saw fear and helplessness, just the way I looked before I taught myself how to fight back._

_"Get outta the way bitch she deserves what she is getting" one of the girls said. That just got me really angry and I punched her in the face._

_"Shut up, you can't just beat up whoever you want whenever you want to. And to talk to me that way… you don't know who I am do you? I'm the Ice Princess and from now on this girl is under my protection" I said._

_"The Ice princess?! I've heard of her she is a girl who beats up anyone who bullies her, I heard that the last group to mess with her ended up in a hospital" one of the girls start to shake._

_"She's just a little girl, she can't take us all on" the leader got up off the floor. Never underestimate someone cause it might just be your downfall._

_They all ran towards me in anger and I just dodged all their attacks and sent my own. 4 mins later they were all laying on the floor unconscious and I turned to Cindy._

_"T-thanks…" she stuttered. I helped her up and asked where she lived and helped walked her there. From my bag I took out a first aid kit and treated her wounds, then got up and left for home to cook for my brothers._

_~Next day~_

_I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Cindy holding out a bottle full of paper stars. "They're for you as thanks for saving me, no one likes me and you're the nicest person I met. If you make ten and make a wish it's suppose to come true. S-so I was w-wondering if you would be my friend? I understand if you don't want to, after all I am just a freak" she looked at the ground and I smiled taking the bottle out of her hands._

_"I don't think you are a freak, your really smart and people just don't know how to accept the difference. Come on sit beside me, I can't really protect you if you aren't near me now can I?" her face lit up and she grabbed the chair pulling it out before hugging me._

_"You meant that? I thought you were joking" tears started to fall down her face "thank you so much!"_

_"I was like you too, so let's make a deal I'll be there for you if you're there for me okay?" she nodded and we started talking about stuff we liked learning about each other, and I found out we had a lot in common. "Why were they bullying you in the first place?"_

_"I'm a Aerokenetic…" she whispered softly._

_"That makes you even more special. I'm a Cryokenetic and my brothers are Pyrokenetics you have to meet them! Come with me to my house after school!" I said excitedly._

_**~Flashback End~**_

"That's basically how we met, thought her personality clashed with mine sometimes she was a really good friend" I said to Tsuna.

"We have been best friends since that day and have always supported each other." Cindy said.

"Cindy-nee is really nice to us too, I'm really glad that onee-chan and her became friends" Copper said sitting in Cindy's lap.

"She helps us with our homework when she comes over" Cobalt said from my lap and I put my hands around him and hugged him.

"How did you learn how to fight anyway?" Tsuna asked.

"Didn't you listen to my story? I said I was bullied as well, so I learned from experience" I said with a smile.

Tsuna just sweat dropped at my response and muttered about how I could smile like that with such a terrible past.

**Aaand that is how Silver and Cindy met! Man bullies are extreme these days. Heh extreme. Any how thank you those who are following, reviewed and have favourited my story and I hope you will too. _Bye-bi~_**


	5. The best escape plan

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my Oc's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Now on with the story!**

Metal clashed against metal as Hibari and I continued to fight each other. I used one of my blades and aimed for his head knowing that he would block with his tonfa. I looked at my watch and saw that 7 mins had passed, which meant that if I lasted another 3 mins I would win the bet. But what really surprised me was that he was weaker than I expected, probably because he hadn't gone through the training with Dino yet. If that is so, than that means we were before the Varia arc and maybe we could meet Mukuro. Or maybe because I was smaller and faster than him either way, but I hope it's the first one.

'Maybe I could get Mukuro to teach me how to make illusions properly. I think that the illusion I made before with Gokudera was just a fluke. Nah he'll just try to use me.' I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hibari said something.

"Hn, you're not bad for a herbivore" Hibari said to me. 'A herbivore?! Last time I checked I ate meat… just not much because my stomach is really small' I felt my eye twitch in annoyance. I taught myself how to fight and taught Cindy how to fight so we could defend ourselves from (Cindy:beat up) the bullies. He has no idea what I have been through.

Ignoring him and I looked over at Cindy only to see her holding up a phone at us. Great while I was fighting my ass off with Hibari she was relaxing and videotaping us to put on the internet. I will get revenge in the future Cindy! I suddenly heard the door to the roof open and saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn. Dang it this isn't good if Reborn is here, he could think that we are assassins after Tsuna. I decided to finish this fight off quick and used one of my famous finishing moves that I created.

I used my left foot and did a roundhouse kick aimed for Hibari's head. Just as I had anticipated he blocked it with his tonfa, I sneered then using my right foot kicked him in the chin and did a backflip. "Hibari-san!" "Hibari!" "It's you two brats from before" I heard them yell as I ran over to Cindy while she stopped recording cause the alarm went off when I kicked Hibari. "Looks like you owe me twenty Cinnamon" I said to Cindy.

"I knew you were going to win, after all I have never seen you lose a fight to anyone before… and you probably want to do something about those cuts" she said as she handed me a twenty dollar bill. I just gave it back to her and said that the bet was for fun and I didn't really mind cause I just got to fight Tsuna's (Cindy:later on) strongest guardian, I also told her the scratches and cuts were minor nothing serious. That's when Reborn ran up to us (Cindy:teleported) holding Leon in gun mode at my face.

"Who are you two? You seem too intelligent to be ordinary 8 year olds, what family are you from?" he asked us. (Cindy: more like demanded for the answer. Silver:Stop interrupting)

'I didn't expect him to ask us so many questions. Could it be that we are in a parallel world and the things that happen are different?' I shook the thought away from my head.

"Hey Cindy, you still have the Aerokenetic powers right?" I whispered while backing up a bit from the gun.

"I think, why?"

"Cause we are jumping off the roof and I need you to make a gust of wind to keep us from going ker-splat on the ground" I said to her before kicking Reborn catching him off guard.

"Wait we are going to WHAT!?" she yelled in my ear.

"Too late now sister" I replied back and dragged her over to the fence and jumped off with her behind me. I turned and faced the roof to see everyone except for Hibari look over the edge bewildered… Reborn was just watching us intently.

"You are too much of a stuntman and a dare devil" she said.

"And you act like a child sometimes but now is not the time for chat, now come on Cin cin summon up the wind." Then I felt a gust of wind behind us and lift us up before we landed softly on the ground. But we couldn't stop here so I pressed a button my headphones and wheels popped up at the bottom of my sneakers changing them into roller blades. Cindy and I skated off towards the forest away from Reborn and the other main characters.

**_~ Timeskip ~_**

"That was too close for comfort, but good job on creating the gust of wind" I mumbled as we were catching our breaths in the forest. Cindy looked like she was about to die from the way she was laying sprawled out on the ground. Dang I needed to work on my stamina, I haven't been working out much with all the homework.

"You said it, he almost blasted our brains out with the gun. Oh and no problem thought it was a little tiring, but I promised that I would always have your back while you had mine remember?" she said. I remembered that promise, the promise that kept our friendship together, the promise to be there for each other no matter how scary. That is unless I ditched her for fun.

I smiled at what she said, I really didn't know what I would do without Cindy really she was the one who supported me along with my younger twin brother's. OMFG my brothers what are they going to do when they find out that I was missing, I started to panic.

"What's wrong Silver?" Cindy asked.

"I just remembered about Copper and Cobalt. (Hey just because all our names are metals doesn't me you can make fun of it, besides we have our reasons) What are they going to do without me?"

"Don't worry about it" she said trying to reassure me "they are really smart like you, I think they can take care of themselves."

"I hope you are right Cindy, I hope you are right" I said back. We then heard a whimper coming from the bushes. I nodded at Cindy to let her know that we were going to jump the bushes one the count of 3.

1...

2...

3!

Inside the bushes were a snow white wolf and a orange fox, but both of them were stuck in what seems to be a bear trap. We gasped at the sight and quickly went to help them free. Cindy pushed on the release lever and I pulled both of them out.. I gave the fox to her and carried the wolf. We place them on the ground gently and started talking softly to them to make them not frightened of us. I remembered that the book said I had sun flames and I started to heal the injuries.

A few minutes later the two of them were all healed up and started licking our faces making us laugh. We placed them down and told them to go back there families and started to walk away only for them to follow us.

"Cindy, I think they want to come with us."

"I think so too, can we keep them? Pleassseeee?" she asked with a puppy dog face. I know I was cold hearted but I loved animals. (Cindy: Hibari much. Silver: I told you not to… oh never mind you won't listen) I looked at the wolf for a moment before walking over and picking it up. Hey you know what they say if you let it go and it comes back it's yours to keep, but if it doesn't come back it was never yours to begin with.

"Sure we can keep them and I'm going to name mine Tsurara" I said to her.

"Icicle huh. It really suits it. I going to name mine ummm... I got it Tatsumaki!" she exclaimed.

"Tornado... just like the wind eh, but it is good. We are naming them after our powers aren't we?" I said back. They both seemed to like the names. "So Tsurara and Tatsumaki it is then. Anyways it is getting late we should fid a spot in the forest to sleep in" I said "over there in that cave looks good" I pointed at a cave by a river.

We made our selves comfortable with the cloaks in our bags and Tsurara cuddled up to me while Tatsumaki snuggled up to Cindy. We all fell asleep safe from the outside world for now that is.

to be continued...

**Another chapter done! Who knew writing was so hard? Thank you people who reviewed, are following, and favourited my story and stay tuned for more!**


	6. Oc profile 2

Name: Cobalt Kirochima

Age: 5 (10)

Flame: Moon, Cloud

Height: 45cm

Weight: 17lbs

Weapons: Dual daggers, Bow and arrow

Birthday: July 12th

Likes: Horror anime, books, reading, playing the drums, sister and brother

Dislikes: Parents

Appearance: Short brown hair, Cobalt colour eyes, light skin tone.

Cobalt is Silver's younger brother as well as the older twin of Copper. Cobalt has a bipolar personality and like the moon he has a dark and light side. He is very intelligent like his older sister because of her tutoring and loves to watch horror anime with her. He found out that his mother died when they were born and that was the reason his father was trying to kill him and his brother, but Silver always steps in and protects them from the beatings and knifes. He begged his sister to teach him how to fight because he wants to protect her and his brother. Cobalt is a Pyrokenetic and uses fire attacks to defend himself and has a red 5 star on his right hand.

Name: Copper Kirochima

Age: 5 (10)

Flame: Star, Sky

Height: 45cm

Weight: 17lbs

Weapons: Dagger

Birthday: July 12th

Likes: Anime, snacking, playing the keyboard, sister and brother.

Dislikes: Parents

Appearance: Short brown hair, Copper colour eyes, light skin tone.

Copper is Silver's youngest brother and the twin of Cobalt. Copper has a very bright personality and like the stars he shines bright. He like his twin was tutored by his sister and is now very intelligent. He loves Silver very much and would do anything for he because she acts like the mother they never had. Cindy is like a family to him and they always play together when Silver is busy. Copper like his brother he is also a Pyrokenetic and uses fire attacks and has a red 5 star on his right hand.


	7. The start of the Kokuyo arc

**_Disclaimer:I don't own anything except my Oc's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Lights**

**Camera**

**ACTION!**

When I woke up Tsurara was sleeping soundly on my arm with his tail wrapped around my stomach. My back was hurting, maybe Cindy's idea to hack into the hotel system to book a room wasn't such a bad idea. Then I saw it, a 8 star mark like the one on my hand on his forehead. It glowed for a second before disappearing like it was never there. Tsurara then stirred a bit before waking up and licking my face tickling me and making me laugh, which also cause Cindy and Tatsumaki to wake up as well.

"Morning Tsurara, Cindy, Tatsumaki" I said between giggles.

"Good morning Silver" Cindy said and the other two barked a good morning I guess.

That's when I saw a flash of green on his forehead that looked like the mark on Cindy's right hand. Could it be that because of these marks we are now connected? I dismissed the thought from my head when I heard a rumble come from Cindy's stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry, come on let's go to the shopping district and see if we can buy some food" I said while snickering "luckily I have some money on me so I will pay okay? Oh and we are getting that hotel room you wanted, since the floor isn't good for your back."

"Yes… let's try that bakery that Kyoko and Haru always go to, I wanna see if it's really that good. Thought your cooking skills are really good and I want to eat some of that egg fried rice you always make for me when I want to eat it" Cindy said while thinking.

"Come on let's just go before you pass out from hunger. Oh yeah Tsurara and Tatsumaki we should get you something to eat, I mean you must be hungry from being stuck in that trap for who knows how long" I said to them before picking Tsurara up while Cindy picked up Tatsumaki.

**_~Time skip~_**

"Wow look at this place, it's way bigger than on the screen" Cindy exclaimed while taking in the scene. I just smiled while looking around for the bakery. We had jut bought some meat for Tsurara and Tatsumaki to eat and were about to find the bakery to eat some of the cakes. But then I heard someone say something about a fight between a Namimori student and a Kokuyo student. Cindy and I exchanged glances before running towards to where the fight was going on.

"Well now we know when in the story we are" I mumbled. Tsurara gave me a confused look and I patted his head to calm him down.

"Look there they are" Cindy cried out. I saw that Tsuna had just appeared which meant that Gokudera was about to get hit by the needles. Pressing the button on my headphones I skated over to them and put up a shield a second before the needles hit. Tsurara had managed to jump out of my hands in time as well.

"Ice barrier" I cried out, I am so glad that I am a Cryokenetic.

"Hiee! Your that kid from yesterday. Why are you helping us?" Tsuna asked me.

"Well I never said we are enemies now did I? You just assumed that" I said slyly with a smirk. I snickered at the look of bewilderment on their faces before facing Chikusa. "Let me just say this Chikusa Kakimoto, (he looked very surprised that I knew his name) as long as I am here and my ice barrier is up you can't hurt these guys. Besides with those wounds I doubt you have the energy to fight me" my face was in a serious and cold mode, I swore the temperature started dropping. He simply tch'd and hobbled away with some major injuries and mumbling about wanting to take a shower.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Cindy asked running up to them with Yamamoto. Hey never noticed he was there before, did he just come or something oh well.

"Yeah we are fine Yamamoto. Umm... thanks for saving us" Tsuna said.

"Jyudaime don't thank her she attacked us remember!" Gokudera said to me while giving us a glare. I think he made Tsurara angry because he jumped at Gokudera and was about to probably bit his head off if I didn't stop him.

"As much as I know how you hate him for making up a lie, because he attacked us first and I was just defending myself" I said giving a innocent face while picking him off the fallen Gokudera, "he is seriously injured so don't kill him or bite his head off." He just growled at him before licking my face.

"Anyway I think we should introduce ourselves to answer Reborn's question from yesterday. My name is Cindy Samigi and this kawaii fox here is Tatsumaki" "My name is Silver Kirochima and this loyal wolf that tackled (Cindy: almost killed) Gokudera is Tsurara and we have no family" we said. "Oh and by the way we know who you are so you don't have to introduce yourselves to us" Cindy said with a (childish) smile.

"Ahaha nice to meet 2 sweet girls like you" Yamamoto said while laughing his usual laugh. Some man and police started running over to us and asking what we were doing. I just ignored them and said that we should get Gokudera to a hospital or something to help his wounds.

**_~Time skip~_**

"Ano, why did you attack Hibari-san in the first place?" Tsuna asked us. We were in the school's infirmary with Shamal patching Gokudera up. He tried to flirt with us (key word tried) but I shot down all his pick up lines. Who in their right mind flirts with 8 year old's what is he a pedophile. But the real question was where Hibari was cause if he knew we were there I'm pretty sure he would try to spar (*cough* attack *cough*) against me (Cindy: in revenge). Oh wait I remember he went to challenge Mukuro and lost.

"It was a bet I made with her to see if she would last ten minutes in a spar with Hibari…"

Cindy interrupted "and because she won, I gave her twenty dollars but she gave it back."

"…besides if I backed away from a fight it would ruin the name I have gotten for myself" I continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Bianchi asked. I sweat dropped at that, I swore characters were asking a lot of questions.

"She means her title 'The Ice Princess'. It's a name she got for being able to create ice from thin air and for being one of the best fighters. Everyone that challenged her has lost, and I don't think I have ever seen An- I mean Silver lose a battle before" Cindy explained. Looks like she was about to say my real name Anna. yeah that's right my real name is Anna but ever since my parents started beating me I gave it up and changed it to Silver. The same goes with my little brothers, Cobalts real name is Leo and Coppers is Kevin.

"How can a child be the best fighter in her school?" Gokudera (Cindy: Bakadera) grumbled.

"That explains the magic trick from yesterday hahaha…" Yamamoto said.

"That's because shoowww!" I stomped on her foot and covered her mouth. Just then a phone rang, but it wasn't my ring tone so it was probably Cindy's. ~Hello?~ Cindy said trying her best no to sound hurt "this is Cindy, who are you and how can I help?"

"Cindy my baby where are you? Your father and I were worried about you when we got home and couldn't find you." I knew that voice it was Cindy's mother and it sounded like she was crying. I quickly took the phone away and said "Hello how are you Mrs. Samigi? Sorry about the short notice we are in Japan on vacation it was last minute so we didn't get a chance to tell you sorry about that." I said in my most convincing voice.

"Silver is that you? Oh so my baby is with you eh, well I know how responsible you are so I trust you with her but be careful okay? Oh and I accept your apology as well bye bye" she hanged up the phone (Wow bi-polar much?). That was too close for comfort but I didn't lie so that was good.

"Thanks Silver, I don't know how my mother would react if she found out what really happened" Cindy said while clutching her heart.

"I didn't really lie to her considering we are in Japan and we sorta are on a vacation and it was last minute cause we didn't plan on coming" I simply said back, "but I'm worried about Cobalt and Copper still."

"Cobalt and Copper? Who are they?" Tsuna asked.

"They are my sweet younger twin brothers" I replied.

To be continued...

**Talking the loop hole way is awesome and hard to write! Please continue to review, follow and favourite! I'll see you around! Anna out!**

**Omake: How Dr. Shamal tried to flirt with the girls.**

"Hello little girls, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he asked and I snorted before giving him a come back.

"Yes that's why I don't go there anymore" I stated to him.

"Show him what you are made of Silver!" Cindy cheered me on.

"She totally shot him down" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Your good… so your place or mine" I gagged at this and gave him a are-you-that-desperate look.

"Both, you go to yours and I'll go to mine" he didn't say anything and seemed to be thinking of another one.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together" oh the classic I knew how to counter this one.

"Really? I would put F and U together" I snapped back.

"You shouldn't try to use pick up lines on Silver she will just shoot them all down" Cindy advised but I don't think he heard.

"You know you wanna ask me out" he winked at me.

"Okay, get out after you take care of Gokudera… actually get out now I think we can handle it without you since it is only minor damage" I crossed my arms.

"Your body turned my head" he said and I started to cough.

"Your face turned my stomach… if you don't have any other good ones don't try" he put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I need to walk by again?" he asked.

"Walk again and this time don't stop" I countered, I hope he was running out cause this was getting boring.

"My love for you is like the universe never ending!"

"And I can kick your ass for an eternity."

"What are you looking at?"

"Something ugly."

"That's harsh" Tsuna commented.

"All isn't fair in love and war Tsuna-nii" Cindy told him as we continued our battle.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before… that's right in my dreams."

"I have too… then again I did visit the zoo today."

"You are the reason why men fall in love."

"Thank you!" I said in a happy tone, "you are the reason why woman don't" I went back to my cold tone.

"Could I have the directions to your heart?"

"Take a left on Not Interested, a right on You're Not My Type, and then go straight back to your rock!"

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" he said thinking I had nothing.

"Can I have your picture so I can show the cops who to look for?" I asked back. I was annoyed by all his failed flirting attempts and froze his mouth shut before he could say another one.

"Can you teach me that?" Bianchi asked.

"It takes a fast mind… but you could always beat him up so you wouldn't need to do what I did. And if you mean freeze his mouth shut… I was born like that so I can't teach you" I told her.


	8. Invading First

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Let the show(story) go on!**

"Let's just hope that those… things don't come back home early from their business trip. As long as they aren't home your brothers are safe, besides they can hide in that secret room and I think Alfonzo and Alfred will take care of them" Cindy said and I nodded. She was right they didn't know about the shelter, and my loyal butlers would take care of them. But my parents/the monsters are very unexpected.

"Come on I still have to hack the hotel system… I mean book us a hotel room or whatever room you want" I grabbed her hand and walked out before they could question us.

**_~Time skip~_**

Standing outside the hotel I started hacking into their system and got us one of the expensive rooms. Their security was really basic and wasn't that hard to get into. 5 minutes later I got us the room and we walked in ignoring the looks we got from the adults. Showing them the money and giving it they immediately gave us the key cards and we went up to the room.

"Wow it's so big like your room Silver!" Cindy said and jumped on the bed that was in her room. This place was really fancy it even had a kitchen, I could cook us some food to eat later. The fridge was really big too, I could make ice cream and put it in there. Tatsumaki and Tsurara jumped out of our bags and walked around inspecting the place.

"Let's go find Tsuna, I want to tell him we are going with him to Kokuyo land, I bet you wanna take a picture with him anyways" I said and grabbed my key card putting it in my wallet. Cindy came out of the room telling the kawaii animals to stay here and walked with me out the door.

We saw Tsuna talking to Reborn about how he felt about Mukuro and what happened. Did that little time pass or something, I really expected it to be way past this part.

"You know that you have a whole bunch of people that are willing to help you right Tsuna?" I said walking up behind him.

"Silver, Cindy?" he questioned.

"We just booked the hotel room and came to look for you" she said, Cindy must really trust him to tell him everything normally she just tells me.

"What do you mean people who are willing to help me?" Tsuna asked and I continued.

"I'm talking about your friends Yamamoto and Gokudera, they are willing to help in every way. Gokudera was about to give his life up for you if I hadn't gotten there just in time. Plus don't forget about Bianchi, she helps you too in some ways even if she just wants to be with Reborn. Your really lucky to have friends like that you know, they are willing to help you every step of the way" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Here they come right now" Cindy pointed and the 3 that were coming over. They all said that they wanted to go with Tsuna to Kokuyo land.

"Told you so, treasure what you have cause it is a great thing" we started to walk away when Reborn jumped in front of us.

"Are you two coming with us?" he asked and I shook my head no. We were not going with them, we were going to go ahead first so loop hole (Cindy: You always say stuff that is true but at the same time isn't). Cindy looked at me before grabbing my hand and we skated towards the hotel.

"So we are going ahead of them aren't we?" Cindy asked, I didn't answer and skated even faster. "You still don't trust them? We watched the entire series 5 times through, we know how they act and how nice Tsuna and the others are."

"You know about my trust issues…" I slowed down to a stop and looked down. She put her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"You have to give trust to gain, but after what we have been through I understand. Let them have a chance to gain your trust at least, cause Tsuna definitely gave us his" I nodded and we started to skate again.

"I just remembered I'm going to town to buy some stuff so I can make us something to eat. You go on ahead okay?" I skated towards the shopping district. 'Maybe I should make fried rice it is Cindy's favorite. Cindy's right I should give them a chance, the only problem is I am scared that I will be betrayed again" I thought.

**_~Time skip~_**

"Yo I'm back, and a new record of shopping for 10min" I yelled as I walked in. Tsurara came and jumped me and I fell, thank you god that I put down the bags or I would have had to go shopping again. "I wasn't gone that long was I?" I patted his head and stood.

"So how was their reaction when they saw a kid buying stuff?" Cindy said coming over with Tatsumaki in her hands.

"They were like WTF, what are you wearing?" I said noticing that she had a completely different outfit on.

"I stole some money and bought us some needs like toothbrushes, toothpaste, clothes and other stuff. You should go take a bath and try some of the clothes I bought for you. Don't worry it is your style. Since I did it so fast I beat your record of shopping for 10 min" she said, how does she know what size I am anyway?

"Whatever floats your boat Cinnamon" I grabbed the bag with the clothes and went to take a shower.

'I can trust Cindy, Tsurara and Tatsumaki so why can't I trust Tsuna? I have known Cindy before my trust issues so that is why we are such good friends. So maybe I can't trust other humans, Tsurara is a wolf and Tatsumaki is a fox' sighing I got up and rinsed myself.

**_~A couple minutes later~_**

"Cindy, I will murder you for saying this is my style" I stormed out of the washroom in the clothes.

"Wow Silver is that you? You look completely different hahaha" Yamamoto said looking at me.

"You invited Yamamoto over to the hotel room" I said making the temperature drop. Here's the thing Cindy gave me a white tang top that shows off my stomach, a short sky blue skirt with shorts attached and a sky blue long sleeve sweater that also shows off my stomach. So basically it shows my stomach off in the end, I also had my haired tied up in a ponytail with my blue bangs hanging on the sides.

"Ya, I wanted to know if they liked how you looked. You always wear track pants and t-shirts so I decided to give you a change. It makes you look like a girl." 'Is she saying I don't look like a girl.' "Oh ya I made fried rice, it's not as good as yours but it is good considering you taught me how to make it" she gave me her award winning smile.

"I gotta admit Silver you look amazing. Thanks for the food Cindy, it's really good, I have to go to my old man's place and help" Yamamoto got up and left.

"At least you had the decency to buy the skirts with shorts attached" I mumbled and went to my room. "We should go to sleep we are going earlier than the other so we need our rest" I closed the door and put my headphones on and sat on the bed.

**_~ 6:30 am~_**

"You really think we shouldn't have gone with them?" Cindy asked. We were half way there to Kokuyo land and still going.

"Do you think you should have bought me these clothes for me?" she gave me a look that said don't-answer-my-question-with-a-question. "It would mess up the plot if we went don't you think? Besides we aren't going to do anything except watch from the side, and if anything were to happen we know how to fight back" we arrived at the gates of Kokuyo land.

"So we are going to jump over the gate aren't we" as she said that I went a couple feet back then skated forward and jumped over. Cindy came over a few seconds later. We went to a different entrance so we didn't meet up with the group and accidentally do something wrong.

"Hey who are you kids? What are you doing here?" a guy wearing a Kokuyo middle school. Soon a group of them had us surrounded.

"I thought Hibari took care of them all in the anime" Cindy whispered to me. I shrugged and cracked my knuckles getting into a fighting stance.

"Doesn't matter now, it's either kill or be killed" I charged at the first guy and pressed his pressure point while jumping over knocking him out. Roundhouse kicking the others and jumping over the attacks we finished them off in about 5 minutes.

"Haven't done that in a while" Cindy stretched out. "Hey you think I can get a picture with Mukuro? You said that you wouldn't take a picture of me with Belphegor, not anybody else."

"I see you have been hanging around me too long and are now finding loop holes in my sentences" I said as we stepped over the groaning bodies to the main building.

"So are we gonna help Hibari or go straight to Mukuro?" she asked me as we entered the main lobby.

"Let's see if we help Hibari he will a) attack me and want another fight and b) he won't be able to help Gokudera when he comes with Tsuna" I said listing the problems.

"Good point Mukuro it is" she handed me her phone and I put it in my pocket. No reason to argue if she was going to win. We jumped to the other side of the staircase, Cindy slipped and I grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"That was too close for comfort, now come on or I won't take a picture for you" I gave her a smile and walked in front. Standing at the door we had both our hands on it and were about to open it.

"So on the count of 3 or open right away?" I asked.

"Right away" and she pushed the door open and walked in with me behind sighing at her. 'As long as she is happy, after all she is my best and only friend' I thought and took her phone out getting it ready.

**_to be continued… just kidding._**

"Did you have sugar or something this morning?" I sweat dropped at her running around the room looking at the stuff in the room. She stopped in front of Mukuro and gave her best I'm an innocent kid face.

"Who are you onii-san? What are you doing in a dark and gloomy place like this?" she said giving him a poker face.

'Onii-san seriously? Her innocence makes people fall for her, even Mukuro… how is that possible?!' I screamed in my mind.

"Oya oya… what are two kids doing here?" he said looking at us. My can't trust people feelings worked up and I glared at Mukuro. Great I made the temperature drop again.

"Sorry about my friend, something…"Cindy paused trying to look for the right words "…happened to her when we were younger and now she has trust issues" she looked at the floor before looking up again and smiling and sitting next to him on the sofa. "So onii-chan what is your name?" I took a picture quickly, so she wouldn't complain later.

"My name is Mukuro young one" I told Cindy her smiles can be used as a weapon.

"Can I call you Mukuro-nii? I always wanted a brother, no a family all I have really is Silver my best friend right now… but she is the best friend I can ask for" she gave him a can't resist smile and he smiled back. I looked around the room and my eyes laid on Chikusa, walking over to him I examined his wounds. They were patched up but there were still some major wounds. Looking over to Cindy I saw her talking to Mukuro she looked really happy.

I made my sun flames in my hand and put it over a wound healing it when his hand shot out and grabbed mine. How could I have forgotten he was supposed to be awake ever since M.M and the others came. Twisting my hand out and jumped back while he sat up and got out of the bed "I was only trying to help geez" I mumbled and sighed.

"Hey you alright Silver?" Cindy grabbed my hand looking at it, before putting it down.

"Don't worry about it, there is no real damage anyway" she looked at me real worried. "Stop giving me that look, you look much better with a smile" I grabbed her face and stretched her cheeks forcing her to smile.

"I could say the same to you considering you give fake smiles to everyone except your brothers and me. Or you give your famous icy look" she said rubbing her chin like she was in deep thought making me blush and look away.

"Who can trust another person after that incident?" I mumbled before an explosion happened.

We looked out the window to see Lancia appear in front of Tsuna's group, but Tsuna was gone.

"How did they get here so fast?" Cindy mumbled.

"This isn't good the plot line will change if Mukuro doesn't get into the forest this second. Remember the teleporting power the book said we have, we're gonna have to try it out right now it seems" she nodded and I grabbed Chikusa's and Cindy grabbed Mukuro.

Focusing my energy I got us to the forest and pushed him down covering his mouth, Cindy teleported beside us and pushed Mukuro out before diving behind a bush. My eye started to burn but I ignored the pain.

I looked over to Chikusa and made the sun flame appear healing his major wounds, his eyes widened at this but he didn't say anything. I heard Tsuna scream and run away cuing me to let go of Chikusa's mouth and get up.

"Looks like we made it just in time and you look like your about to faint" Cindy looked up at me and gasped pointing at my left eye.

"Silver that mark on your eye it's just like the one on your hand" I removed my glove and a bright light came out Cindy did the same and I saw the mark on her eye. It was exactly like the one on her hand, the one liked looked close to mine but was a six star while mine was a eight. I took out my phone and looked at the back showing my blue glowing eye, she was right it was the same thing.

"Great our bad luck just got worse come on let's go back, or else we might be late for something else. You already look like you are about to pass out from doing it once" I put her arm over mine and helped her walk towards the building.

"Kufufu… do you want to explain how you did that?" Mukuro asked coming up behind me. 'Dang these short legs making me walk so slow, okay now is no the time gotta think of an answer' I thought trying to think of something that would answer his question yet at the same time wouldn't.

"We did what we thought we had to do" I said and continued to walk.

"You really have to get rid of that habit" Cindy muttered and passed out on my shoulder.

"I'm lucky your light or it would have been hard to bring you back" I whispered knowing she was asleep.

"She mentioned that you had trust issues yet you trust her a lot" Chikusa said while we were in front of the theatre room.

"We met before it happened, I did doubt her after it happened but she… she proved that I could trust her. We couldn't be separated anyway she was my first and only friend and I was her's, one of the 5 people I could trust" I could feel tears in my eyes and I laid Cindy down on the couch before rubbing them. I haven't cried in a while and I wasn't about to start today, espically in front of people.

"You wanna tell me why you started to distrust people?" Mukuro startled me and I pointed my sword at him.

"Sorry, you startled me. I didn't really expect you to appear in front of me and ask about my life. You didn't hurt my friend when she sat beside you so I guess I could trust you and your friend enough to tell you what happened. You see…"

(the real) to be continued…

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will tell you why Silver acts like this. Please favorite or review too, thanks a bunch to those who favorited my story. I'll see you again desu~**


	9. The Truth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Let the truth begin!**

"You see… it sorta went like this. Cindy wasn't my only friend, I had another one and his name was Jason."

**_~Flash back~_**

_I was watching my brothers play on the swings, we had just escaped Jessica's (Step mothers name) beating thought I had a twisted ankle. They were so happy and I was smiling and laughed when they waved at me and went higher. It was such a shame that Cindy was sick that day (and her mother didn't want me to catch her cold) it was really sunny._

_A boy came over and sat beside me "hey those are your brothers right? My name is Jason, no need to introduce yourself everyone knows who you are Anna Kirochima the ice princess. I gotta admit you are beautiful like a princess, but I don't see the ice."_

_I just stared at him, 'why was he talking to me everyone avoided me after I beat up those bullies' I thought._

_"I heard that you beat up those bullies and now everyone avoids you and your friend. That's really brave and strong of you, wanna be my friend?" That's when we started hanging out together he was always around and showed me his friends, but I still hanged out with Cindy more Jason didn't like her for some reason. Then that day happened…_

_"Anna, it's about that friend of yours, what's her name oh yeah Candy, no wait Cindy! If you want to hang with us you have to stay away from her" one of Jason's friend said. It shocked me greatly, Cindy was my first friend and I couldn't abandon her and I always keep my promises._

_"What are you going to do if I don't?" I asked him clutching my hands tight._

_"Well you can't hang out with us and we will beat you and that scaredy cat of a friend of yours of course" another friend of Jason's said. I punched him in the face and stepped back._

_"You can do whatever you want with me, but I will not allow you to talk about my friend that way or hurt her" taking a fighting stance I put my fists up._

_"You think we won't hesitate to hurt you? Your just some bitch we used to scare everyone, I bet you can't even take us all on" It was Jason who said that, the guy who introduced me to everyone who became my second friend._

_I narrowed my eyes and my heart snapped "You're just some bastard who played with my heart. I think I will show you why I am called the ice princess" I took them all down and went over to Cindy's place, she took care of my bruises. That's when I thought was she just like them only pretending to be my for power._

**_~Flash back end~_**

"Cindy showed me when she found out I was sick and coughing blood, she took care of me and my brothers. Always there for me when I need her and even if I didn't she would be there just to hang out with me and have fun" I said smiling a bit.

"Silver was the same, she would buy me stuff when I wanted it for my birthday. Gave me a big birthday party because we didn't have a lot of friends and always made it a great day. When someone was about to hurt me she would step in and defend me, one day even teaching me to fight. Even when her parents hurt her she would still come to school just to make sure I was okay. But what really makes me mad is that he did that on your birthday Silver" Cindy said making me jump on the inside.

"Kufufu… looks like you woke up, I never thought that someone so young would have such a life" he said, was that pity in his eyes I saw. We heard an explosion outside and looked out to see Tsuna beat Lancia. Reborn looked over at us when I pulled Cindy down and Chikusa sent his poison needles at them.

"Mukuro, I can promise that we won't interfere with your battle with the decimo, but I can't guarantee that I won't fight back if you attack us" I turned to him before walking over to the side and sat down with Cindy on my heels. Mukuro nodded before sending Chikusa down to the front to stop the others.

"So we aren't going to interfere?" Cindy asked and I shook my head.

"No, we drained a lot of energy for the teleportation and this is how Tsuna gets stronger" I whispered.

"You want them all to pass your trust test don't you?" she asked and I nodded, if Tsuna passed it then he would earn my trust and I hope that it is the right choice. "Then your gonna have to give them a chance to get closer." Cindy fell asleep a few seconds after with her head on my lap. Just then Tsuna burst through the doors and saw us.

"Silver, Cindy are you alright! Ah your that guy that needed rescuing from before" he said making me snort, I really hated liars. He acted like he cared for us when he just met us, what kinda person does that… dang my trust issue is kicking in again.

"Don't act like that, I really hate liars you know" the room got colder "don't act like you care for us when you don't, no person cares for a person they just met!" I yelled at them and their eyes widened.

Mukuro told them who he really was and Futa slammed the door closed on them before stabbing Bianchi. "Bianchi! Silver what are you talking about we are friends aren't we?" he said with concern, he was passing through my barrier.

"Friends? The only friend I have is Cindy, the one that was always there for me no matter what. You people are all cruel, just because someone is different you bully them and gang up on them. Just because we had unique abilities people like you shut us out. Then you go around acting like you want to be friends when in the end you just want to use them to your advantage!" tears were going down my face and I wiped them away.

"What do you mean use you? Silver you helped us, if you didn't who knows what could of happened to Gokudera-kun. We all see you as a good friend, not some person to take advantage of! I don't know what happened in your life but you can trust me… no trust us to help you and Cindy" I just turned my head away.

"Kufufu… they don't trust you it seems. She even told me what happened to them, they are really strong you know a good addition to my team" Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked towards Mukuro.

"I don't know what you did to them but I will get them back" he said angrily. He really does care about us, I smiled to myself.

"Tsuna has earned my trust, I just hope it wasn't a mistake" I whispered to Cindy who just woke up. We watched as Futa attacked Tsuna and stopped when he said something to him. I held my eye as it started to hurt again but then my head started pounding and I coughed up blood. I fainted from the pain, funny since that has never happened before.

Cindy's P.O.V

Silver started to cough up blood and my eyes widened she never coughed that bad since she had that fever. Then her eyes closed and she fainted I saw blood streaming down her stomach, "No" I whispered softly and lifted her shirt a little. Above her scar was a stab wound "that women did this to her didn't she?!" I said angrily, I tried to shake Silver awake but she didn't respond. I started to panic "Silver!" I cried out gaining the attention of everyone and shook her even harder.

"That's right the medical kit" I reached in my bag and brought out an emergency medical kit and started to treat her wounds. 'She can't leave now what will I tell her brothers… no Cindy get a hold on yourself Silver is strong and has survived 9 years like this she won't die that easily' I reassured myself.

"Cindy…" I heard Tsuna start.

"NO! You don't understand, this wound is not what I'm worried about it's the person who did it. Silver has taken care of herself since she was 5, not just that she had to carry the burden of her brothers yet she never complained. Her step mother did this to her… no more like step monster did it, and it happened the morning before, when we first met you guys. I checked for wounds the day before that, that women probably did it before she went to the airport. This is why she can't trust anyone she's scared she gonna be hurt again and I won't allow it to happen" I held Silver tight, when Tsuna tried to get close a wind barrier formed around us stopping him from coming anymore near.

Tsuna started to attack Mukuro and I watched carefully, I trusted him but I couldn't tell him until Silver did. Mukuro created an illusion and I had to put my headphones on pressing the side to make the goggles come out so I could see through the illusion. I swear that is was practically equipped with everything you needed to survive. Reborn kicked him in the face and I flinched a bit, that must've hurt a lot since it was from the demon spartan acrobaleno.

Mukuro's eye turned to 3 and venomous snakes fell from out of now where, Tsuna thought they were illusions so I filled him in. "Those are real snakes Tsuna and they are venomous, the third realm known as the realm of animals grants him the power to summon deadly creatures" his face paled.

"You're joking right?" he said looking at me and I whispered "I wish I was" making him start to panic and squirm. I said that he was weak before but now I understood how he felt and I'm now going to help him when Silver awakens. I sensed to presences by the door and a tonfa was thrown at Mukuro and bombs at the snakes.

"I've returned the favour" Hibari released Gokudera causing him to fall to the ground. He looked towards Silver and me and seemed to notice her unconscious in my arms, could it be that while they were fighting Hibari and Silver were communicating? He didn't say anything as he charged at Mukuro, more powerful than in the anime. I think the perfect has grown some kind of protection thing over Silver, kinda like a brother I think that they will get along just fine.

I felt a pang in my heart and head and fell to the ground half conscious, over use of power I guess since the wind barrier was still up. I heard so people call my name but it was kinda swimy and I couldn't figure out who said it. I made the wind disappear and closed my eyes trying to recover some of my energy. I didn't know how long I was out but I knew I woke up a few minutes before Silver did.

Silver's P.O.V

I woke up to see Reborn shoot Tsuna with the Hyper dying will mode bullet and shot straight up. "Silver why didn't you tell me about the wound? When you fainted you gave me a real scare" Cindy looked like she was crying.

"I didn't want to worry you, but thank you for treating it" standing up I stretched and looked over to Tsuna.

"You're going to help him now aren't you? I heard what you said to Mukuro and there was one loop hole in it" she smiled and nodded. "Just don't go to hard on yourself okay? I think that stress was the other reason why you fainted."

I skated in front of Tsuna and froze half of everyone's (except Mukuro) bodies. "Silver…" Tsuna started.

"You've earned my trust Tsuna that is why I am helping you" I skated at them and pressed all their pressure points knocking them all out then letting the ice melt I said "this way you won't have to worry about hurting them. Mukuro is actually alive, and I told him I wouldn't interfere with his battle with you. I always keep my word, but he isn't fighting you in his body so this doesn't count" smirking I jumped back over to Cindy.

"Silver… thank you" I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and Mukuro stood up and engaged in battle with Tsuna.

"You really do trust him since you gave him a real smile. Let's hope you learn to trust the others as well" Cindy said laughing.

"He weakened my barrier so there is a chance that I will learn to trust them all" I replied smiling.

"So do you want to explain the stab above the scar on your stomach or should I assume what I pretty sure know what happened" she asked.

"You asked me why I didn't tell you about the wound so I suppose you kinda know what happened. Before you ask when it happened… it was the morning before we came to this world" I pulled out the ring from my pocket and put it on, the symbol was 3 icicles.

"So that's your Vongola ring, this is mine" Cindy put on her ring, the symbol was 3 wind marks.

"We should put it away, don't wanna spoil the Varia arc" with that said we both put the rings in our pockets. An explosion in front caught our attention and we looked up to see Mukuro in a crater and telling Tsuna to finish him off. Tsuna turned around saying he couldn't do that.

"Tsuna watch out" Cindy cried out a second too late as Mukuro grabbed his hands.

"Cindy, I need you to do me a favor. When Mukuro sends Tsuna flying use the wind to make sure he doesn't hit the trident. Ever since we came here the plot has been off so something might happen, you saw how nice Mukuro was to us he should've used us against Tsuna yet he didn't. Remember that in the anime he told Tsuna that he thought people were toys" Cindy thought for a moment before nodding her head.

Mukuro sent Tsuna in a flying kick sending him back towards the trident. "There is nothing you can do, you can't change directions in mid-air" Mukuro laughed at him. Just then a gust of wind came and Tsuna stopped midway. I caught Cindy just in time as she fell to the ground exhausted.

"No need to waste your energy Tsuna. Just don't let Cindy's powers go to waste got it?" I smiled a bit and faced Cindy as she hugged me and snuggled. In the corner of my eye I saw him nod and finish Mukuro off, or cleanse him in Tsuna terms. Tsuna asked Reborn about the medical team which he said came and gave the antidote to Lancia.

"Don't touch Mukuro-san, you mafia aren't allowed to byon" Ken and Chikusa crawled dragging their heavily damaged bodies to Tsuna.

"Why are you doing so much for Mukuro?" Tsuna asked. I stood up laying Cindy's head on her backpack and walked over to them.

"Because he saved them from the pain" I said shocking everyone. "Am I right Ken, Chikusa? You two were part of the Estraneo family along with Mukuro and were experimented on" I stood in front of Tsuna and Reborn. "Used as guinea pigs so they could make a weapon to defend themselves against the other families. Until that day… when Mukuro killed the family and asked you to join him" I couldn't face them any longer, I knew the pain but what they went through was probably worse than what I had gone through.

"How did you…" Chikusa started.

"I know the future, and parts of the past. What you have been through is definitely horrible like Cindy and mine's past, even worse but I wouldn't know since I wasn't there" I looked back towards them and bit my lip, after hanging around Cindy so much I began to learn how tell how people felt by their eyes. "The eyes are the window to the soul they say… one look at your eyes and I can see the suffering, the hatred and sorrow."

I sensed a presence at the door way and stepped back. "Vendice…" I muttered. Their chains grabbed Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro dragging them away. I walked over to Cindy as the medical team came in. When one of them came over to us I slapped his hands and away and said we were fine. Carrying Cindy in piggyback style I walked out the door and teleported away to the hotel room, not before hearing the screams of Tsuna.

Tsurara and Tatsumaki ran over and saw the state we were in. "Cindy just used too much energy, she is asleep right now so we are going to bed early" they nodded their heads watching carefully ready to help if I needed it. Putting Cindy in her bed and tucking her in I got in my own and went to sleep. 'Tomorrow is going to be another step closer to the Varia arc and another exciting day' was my last thought before I went to sleep.

**_~one month later~_**

Metal clashed against metal as Hibari and I fought each other, he challenged me to a spar when Cindy and I came over to watch the baseball game. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto the ground and sat beside him, "great spar Hibari-san, thought you do have some openings you have to be aware of. You really damaged me more than other opponents." I poked the bruises and cuts I got, I had gotten used to fighting in this body but it wasn't as convenient since I was short.

Over the month Hibari had been sparing with me and we had gotten close, he was another person other than Tsuna and Cindy who I now trusted. Gokudera and Yamamoto were on good terms with me as well, they were like an older brother's to me maybe because Gokudera and I both have trust issues that's why we understood each other. As for Yamamoto I guess those quizzes were true when they said we would get along (Actually Yamamoto gets along with everyone). Lambo reminded me of my brothers and acted good around me and I rewarded him with grape candy.

Nana and Tsuyoshi have met us and we told them that our parents were business people and traveled around the world so we were staying in a hotel by ourselves. They told us to ask them for anything if we needed help, they were like second parents to us. We also met Shoichi while walking over to Tsuna's house and we became good friends, Cindy and I went over to his house sometimes.

"Hn" was his reply and I giggled at that before lying down putting my headphones on I started to listen to music and watched Hibird fly away. It was really fun here, too bad I couldn't I was missing Yamamoto play baseball, but there was always next time.

"It's really nice here, this is a great chance for me to have a real childhood. I am quite happy we met Hibari, if only you knew about the real me and what I really looked like" I whispered softly not knowing he heard me.

Cindy's P.O.V

We watched as Yamamoto hit the ball far getting another home run. Gokudera pulled out his dynamite and started yelling at the other to team to win, Ryohei yelled at them to join the boxing club. We had really gotten closer to each other and Silver was happier than back on our planet. I missed my family but at least here I had a replacement -no second family who loves me as much.

Nana and Tsuyoshi-san are really nice to us and make sure that we are eating enough, Silver says that she is gonna gain weight. We practiced new powers in the forest and have gotten stronger and discovered a way for us to be 13 year olds but for a limited amount of time since it really drains us. But each day we get stronger together and we will be ready for when we face Varia and Byakuran.

"Tsuna-nii look out" I heard Futa say, what really hurt me was when I found out he was a year older but we got along great. I felt a chill go down my spine, I knew it was Mukuro but I was scared this never happened when Silver was there. That's right because Silver was always there to protect me and promised that I wouldn't get hurt.

Shaking it away I laughed with the others and took Lambo out of Tsuna's hands and held him. What a wonderful day today has been, sometimes I wish I could be here forever.

"This is a really nice place, I wish that you knew about how I really looked and the true me thought" I whispered to no one unaware that Tsuna had heard what I said.

**Silver's past has been revealed, well a part of it was. Thank you to those who favorited my story. Please review or favorite, thank you and goodbye for now.**


	10. Very late April fools omake

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_April Fools Omake_**

"We are so gonna get killed after this" I said as we put toothpaste in the Oreos. Today was April 1st which meant April fools and we were gonna do a bunch of pranks we found on the internet.

"Come on we can out run them anyway, besides it's me who is giving them it not you" she said as we finished up the last of them.

**_~ #1 The toothpaste in the Oreo ~_**

Cindy took the plate and we walked over to the school running up to Tsuna and the others offering them the cookies. "Want a cookie? We made it ourselves" she gave a innocent smile that definitely did not match what she did. Gokudera and Tsuna each took a cookie and took a bite, their faces paling and they started to choke on it.

She fell on the floor laughing her head off at the Tsuna and Gokudera wiping their tongues trying to get ride of the taste. Reborn smirked and hid his face. They had pissed of faces and I had to drag Cindy on the floor as I ran… she was laughing too hard to get up. "You are gonna be the death of me I swear" I told her as I tried to get her on my back and ran even faster.

**_~ #2 Caramel Onions ~_**

Since Cindy was the one who gave them it last time, and she almost got us killed this time it was my turn to give them something. Of course I did it secretly (I don't have a death wish like a certain someone). Sneaking into the classroom I put caramel covered onions onto Gokudera and Tsuna desks and snuck back out, but not before putting a spy bug (it was also in our bags) so we could see what happens.

Going to the roof I opened my laptop and Cindy and I laughed really hard at their faces when they ate the onions. They ran out of the room to where I assumed was the washroom. Reborn had appeared beside us "those are really good pranks."

"Today is April Fools and we plan on making them miserable, except for Yamamoto cause he probably won't be affected" I said and we went onto the next prank… Ryohei!

**_~ #3 Mayo filled Donuts~_**

Snickering I put a box of donuts with mayonnaise in front of the boxing club room and knocked on the door before running away. Cindy and I high fived and I opened the laptop and watched as all the members took one and ate them. We laughed so hard that we couldn't breath. Their faces were in disgust and their mouths were wide open hanging as the food fell out little by little. They all rushed out trying to see who can get to the fountain first and wash their mouths.

"Mission success" Cindy said and we ran to our next victim (We are screwed after this). I couldn't wait till Ryohei see's the note taped under the box, it said April fools! from Cindy and Silver.

**_~#4 Hacking into the PA system ~_**

"Hibari is gonna kill us, but it will be worth it" Cindy said as I hacked into the system from the roof.

"You do have a death wish" I yelled at her and she smiled.

"Nope! I just like playing pranks" she said and gave me a hug "I also like playing the pranks with you… that way I won't be the only one in trouble."

"You read that Fake vs Real friends post that was on the internet didn't you?" she nodded and I sighed. "We are gonna sing Sakura Addiction right?" she nodded again and I pressed enter so that everyone in the school heard us.

"Singing" Cindy

"Singing" Silver

"**Singing**" Both

"Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue   
Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana

Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinukete iku ano kowa sou  
Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nanika tsukami totte iku nda

Boku wa to ieba nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite  
Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

**Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana**

Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda  
Kore de iindayo to wo sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiteru

**ndarou**

Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

Haru ga kuru sakihokoru gurando ga kaze ni yureru  
Fumishimete nakidashita koboresou kimi mitai na hana

**Koko ni aru wasure mo no tori ni kita boku no te no ue  
Hakanakute yasashikute koware sou kimi mitai na hana"**

I pressed stop and disconnected from the system. We giggled and shivered as Hibari appeared on the roof. "I'll see you later Silver" Cindy said and ran away, but then surprising me she jumped over Hibari and smashed egg salad onto his head.

"Where the hell did you get egg salad… and are you trying to get me killed?!" I yelled dodging his very fast and angry attacks giving me some scratches and bruises. I managed to find an opening and ran away after the women who tried to murder me with Hibari.

"So what is the final prank?" Reborn asked me sitting on my head as we caught our breaths.

"The best one yet! Can you bring them to our forest after school?" Cindy said jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna use illusions to make me look like Mukuro and Cindy like Chikusa. We are going to make it seem like we escaped the Vendice and come to seek revenge. The problem is that we don't have anyone to play Ken… which is why I need to use a lot of energy to make a talking illusion of him. I'm just a beginner and she already has me complicated illusions" I explained panting and sighed.

"This could be good training for Tsuna since you two are good fighters…but why the forest?" he said smirking.

"Cause the park will attract too much attention and our hotel room will get ruined if we fight there" Cindy said and grabbed my hand "thanks Reborn" and she pulled me away so we could bake(make) the apology cake.

"Know if we didn't do this prank we wouldn't have to make this apology cake" I said as we finished the ice cream cake and put it in the freezer.

"Where's the fun in that? Come on school is almost over and we wanna make sure we are there on time" she said and we ran out the door… forgetting that Tsurara and Tatsumaki were in the forest hunting.

**_~Final Prank Kokuyo gang is back~_**

"Kufufufu… did you miss us vongola decimo?" I said with my best Mukuro laugh.

"Didn't expect you to show up, byon" my illusion Ken said.

"The girls must mean a lot to you" Chikusa (Cindy) said.

"Where are the kids glasses freak?" Gokudera said, 'wow he looks mad… wait till he finds out it really is us he will be peeved.'

"Mukuro… how did you escape Vendice?" Reborn said giving a questioning look. Cindy and I knew he was faking it but the others didn't.

"Fight me and if you win I'll tell you where they are" I created a trident in my hand and waited for them to attack. 'I thought this was suppose to be funny, how is getting my ass kicked funny unless…' I looked over to the trees to see a video camera set up. 'Unless Cindy is recording the fight' I thought and sighed.

Gokudera threw his bombs and Cindy used her yoyo's to defuse them. How she learned how to use those as weapons in 30 mins is beyond me. Yamamoto attacked the Ken illusion with his sword and I jumped back in time to avoid being hit in the face with a tonfa. 'How in the world did Reborn get Hibari here?' I blocked his tonfa with my trident, which was easy since the sword was almost the same thing.

I suddenly was on the floor and on me was Tsurara licking my face and I started to giggle and laugh. "Kufufufu… I quit this act, I may be a good actor but I can't act like the pineapple pedo like this." I released my illusion and smacked Cindy in the head, "Besides Tsurara and Tatsumaki made me lose my concentration."

"Owww… what was that for?" she complained.

"That was for making me use my illusions so you can sell the video on the internet when we go home" I crossed my arms around my chest. She stuck her tongue at me and went to turn the camera off. Feeling a murderous aura from behind me I skated away leaving Cindy with a certain Skylark following me. "I'll see you at the hotel!" I called and disappeared into the tree's

**_~At the apartment… after explaining the whole thing.~_**

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted" she smiled at them "as sorry for today Silver and I made a cake for you all" they all took a step back except for Yamamoto. "Don't worry it isn't pranked" Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other as I cut a slice and gave it to Reborn and Yamamoto. I managed to survive… after giving Hibari an hour of fighting and getting more cuts and bruises than before.

"You too made this cake? You should be chefs" Yamamoto said taking another bite. Tsuna decided to take a slice of cake as well.

"It really is good! Gokudera-kun you should try it too" Gokudera cautiously put a piece in his mouth. 'They all look they are in heaven' I thought as the ate more of the cake.

"Next year you are on your own, I almost got killed because of your prank on Hibari" I said as we watched them eat. She just gave me an evil grin probably plotting something.

"Don't count on it I plan to make the pranks next year more extreme, since by then they should've met the Varia" I slammed my head against the wall and groaned.

**I know that it isn't april 1st but in the story it is. I was looking at pranks for next year to do on my friends when I got an idea and poof this was made. I think that it isn't my best work though. But I really appreciate the people who are following and reviewing (I wish more people would do so) and I will try harder.**


	11. Going to school

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Begin the action!**

"I can't believe we have to go to school" I grumbled, I may be top in class and but that doesn't mean I like school.

"I can't believe Reborn signed us up for the school as second years" Cindy said as we skated to the high school.

"Hey Cindy just wondering but is today the day Tsuna and the other's graduate? That might explain why he signed us up as second years so we could be in the same class you know" great I just realized that now Hibari would challenge me during lunch, well more training for me.

"I guess it is, I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see us. It's a good thing there were small enough sizes for us, too bad that means we can't spend time with Shoichi-nii" Cindy giggled as we approached the middle school.

"I can wait to see everyone, this skirt is even shorter than the one you bought for me. At least I bought some shorts to wear under it. As for Shoichi at least we don't have to wait that long for him to get home" we walked up to Tsuna's group and heard Yamamoto telling them about how they weren't in the same class.

"Cindy, Silver are you two going to this school as well? You look so cute in those uniforms" this caught everyone's attention and they turned to us. 'Oh he did not just call me cute, he's gonna make us attract too much attention ' I thought.

"Yeah, Reborn enrolled us into the second year, I hope we get to be in the same class it would be lonely without you guys" Cindy gave them her best smile and and the girls around us squealed and talked about how adorable we were.

"And you didn't believe me when I said that your smiles were influential and could be used as a weapon" she pouted making me face palm and the girls squeal even higher and louder. "Okay miss attention let's go find out what class we are in" I dragged her over to the class lists with Tsuna and the others walking behind us.

"Hey looks like Gokudera is about to blow up the boards" Cindy pointed to Tsuna who was trying to blow up the sign.

"Looks like we are in 2-A with Tsuna" she turned to me as I pointed to our names.

"It's awfully noisy here" I turned around to see Hibari standing in front of us, everyone had run away somewhere leaving Cindy, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and me.

"Omnivore…" he said, like I said before we were on good terms so he calls me that, it is better than herbivore.

'Such a shame he doesn't call me by my name… and they don't know my real name' I thought and answered his question or his very short statement. "Yeah sure I'll meet you on the roof at lunch" he nodded and Tsuna asked him a question.

"So what does he want?" Cindy asked.

"What does he always want?" I asked back making her pout again. "Fine he wants a fight again that's all." We watched as Gokudera picked a fight with Hibari and he left because of the sakura. Gokudera was about to blow up the boards when a teacher asked what we were doing, we heard Reborn's voice and saw him walk over in another one of his cosplays.

"How in the world they never figure it out is beyond me" Cindy said in a serious voice, which she usually uses when we fight against assassins.

"Cindy your showing your mature side again which is scary since you almost never act like that, anyways we are suppose to act innocent remember? Which is kinda hard for me since Hibari always challenges me to a fight" I mumbled the last part.

"So are we gonna go after Vongolasky?" she put on her happy and innocent face and I nodded we ran with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna to the gym. Tsuna was already panting when we got there, he has really bad stamina. Vongolasky jumped into the basketball net and my eyes widened, jumping high and grabbing the backboard I managed to avoid the basket-nami. Cindy just used her powers to create a gust of wind to lift her up. I jumped down and ran over to the others.

"You guys alright?" I gave my hand to Tsuna and did my best to help him up before going to Gokudera who grabbed it. As I also said before we both had trust issues and managed to become friends, he protected me like an older brother if only he knew we were the same age. 'Actually now that I think about it I'm younger than him by about 7 months' I shook away the thought.

Reborn escaped to the science room while Cindy and I went up to the roof waiting for them. "Do you really think that we can catch him?" Cindy asked just as Reborn walked in and I picked him up, the others came in a few seconds later.

"Does this answer your question?" I took the scroll that Reborn gave to me and passed it to Tsuna "you write the people you want in your class Tsuna, after all you are the boss right?" I smiled and we went to the 2-A classroom to write the names down.

**_~Time skip~_**

"I told you we would attract a lot of attention" I mumbled as the girls gushed at how cute we apparently were and how smart we must've been since we were so young.

"I kinda like the positive attention, definitely better than the negative we got back home" she whispered to me. I got up and passed her a note saying I was going to the roof for my fight with Hibari.

I was using my sword this time instead of my dual blades, thought that since Hibari and I were fighting I could help him a bit. He managed to hit my leg causing me to do a backflip kick and stand on one foot in the end.

"Hibari-san you've gotten better" I sat beside Hibari and gave him a bento and took out and apple. Like I said before I had a small stomach which is why I never liked to eat much, and then I wonder how I almost never got sick. I put sun flames in my hand and healed my wound before I ate my apple, the roof had a nice breeze today.

"Hibari-san, I baked a cake yesterday and brought it here and maybe you would like to try one? It isn't as good as my mother's cooking but it is still good" I gave him a slice and he took it and ate it. "I'm gonna go now so I'll see you later bye-bi~" I waved and walked away to give Cindy her slice of cake, she tells me that she would kill me if I didn't give her one (she loves my cooking and baking skills a lot).

School was really boring since it was the first day we didn't do much, so I doodled up a sketch of Cindy, me and the rest of the guardians. Which I coloured in and Cindy took because she said she wanted to show it to everyone after the Varia arc so we didn't give spoilers. After school we followed Yamamoto to his place since Tsurara and Tatsumaki were hunting in the woods for food. We told them the truth of where we came from and that they had to learn how to take care of themselves for when we went home.

"Takeshi your back, ah I see you brought the girls with you" Tsuyoshi rubbed our heads and we smiled, "hmm those uniforms are for second years of Namimori middle right? You two must be really smart to go there at the age of 8" he complimented us.

"I know right and they look real cute in it too. Hahaha the best part is that they are in our class pops" Yamamoto said.

"Really now, I hope my son's watching over you two. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, since I am your like your second father and Takeshi is like your brother it is our job to take care of you" he said and I giggled.

"Hello Tsuyoshi-san! You don't mind if we use your washroom to change do you? We don't wanna ruin our uniforms" Cindy gave him a smile and he nodded before telling us we could. We changed out into the clothes Cindy bought last month, I got use to the clothes but still say it is revealing. We talked and hanged out with Yamamoto for the whole day, well until his dad called for him and we came out to see Tsuna and Haru.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked and we giggled when Tsuna realized that this was where Yamamoto lived.

"Did you forget where Yamamoto lives already Tsuna?" Cindy asked him as we all sat around a table.

"Yeah I guess so. So what are you two doing here?" he asked back.

"We had nothing to do today so we decided to take a break and hang around with Yamamoto and help the shop. This place is like a second home to us" I smiled and thanked Tsuyoshi when he gave me a cup of tea.

"Eat and run is bad but because you are Takeshi's friends it's on the house" Tsuyoshi-san said and I snickered at the relieved looks on Tsuna's and Haru's face, if only they knew… "But you are paying for that right?" he pointed over to Bianchi, Reborn and Lambo who ran away.

"Wow, those are the expensive fish right? That should cost about 70,000 yen" Cindy said jumping on the stool to see what they ate. I looked over to Tsuna who was on the floor crying rivers of tears and sighed, walking up to him I patted his back and smiled.

"If you can't pay with money your gonna have to work it off, don't worry we'll help you right Cindy?" she nodded and came over giving Tsuna a comforting hug.

"That's a great idea you two if you can't pay with money you have to pay with your body, no wonder you got into the middle school" we smiled and sweat dropped 'if only he knew how old we really were' I thought. I dead panned when Haru started to think about being the little match girl.

"Over dramatic much" I mumbled and Cindy started to snicker.

"The girls are right Tsuna, I'll help too since this is where I live anyway" Yamamoto put is arm around Tsuna and we all went to the back and did the dishes. A few minutes later Gokudera burst in badmouthing Yamamoto and his family, which earned him a kick to the shin from Cindy. He started to wash the dishes and sent a cup flying out which Cindy used her Aerokinesis powers to make it float in the air and grabbed it.

"Be more careful Gokudera, you might break something expensive" I said and he nodded before turning around and washing again making a platter fly out. My reflexes caught the thing just in time.

"Hey isn't that Tsuyoshi-san's favourite platter if I remember it costs about 30,000 yen. If Silver hadn't caught it Tsuna would have owed 100,000 yen" Cindy commented. I put on my headphones and started to listen to music again, 'Hibari's character song Akashi just hope they can't hear the music that could cause chaos.'

"G-gokudera-kun, please don't move I don't wanna owe anymore money than I already have to pay" I heard Tsuna stutter. Cindy snickered and I sighed before going back to work.

**_~7:00pm~_**

"Wow look how late it is, good thing we are almost done" Cindy said as we put away some of the plates.

"Now that I think about it doesn't Gokudera and Lambo eat the fish, we may have saved Tsuna 30,000 yen but I think we forgot about that part" I said as we went over to the table and saw Tsuyoshi shake his head at them and Bianchi walk in. Gokudera ran out of the room and Bianchi said that she would take responsibility for her brothers action.

"Was that an explosion?" Tsuna asked and Cindy giggled, we saw this part a lot of times since it was funny, what just because we had a bad past didn't mean we don't find anything funny. She put the plate on the table, 'here is a better question Tsuna how is it glowing?' I thought.

"Tsuyoshi-san it's getting late and we have to go home" Cindy gave an innocent smile. I nodded and we said goodbye before leaving for the hotel.

**Hope you like this chapter. I'm starting to think that my stories are really boring. Anyway please review or favourite and I'll see you around! Let the extended ending begin…**

**_~Extended ending~_**

Cindy's P.O.V

"Do you think we should've told them not to eat the sushi?" I asked Silver and she shrugged.

"If they didn't eat, then it wouldn't have been a comedy anime" she replied to me.

"…your cruel sometimes" I said.

"Hey I'm not the Ice Princess for nothing, and you can't say anything with those extreme pranks of yours" with that we skated full speed to our hotel room.


	12. Mafialand part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't anything except for my OC's._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Story start!**

I finished up my drawing of Reborn with a adult Reborn in the back and put the piece of paper with the others in my backpack. We were at Tsuna's house hanging out while he did his homework, Ipin and Lambo came in and started running around making a ruckus. I could see Tsuna twitch and I knew Cindy could see it too, picking up Lambo I gave him a grape candy and told him to go play outside with Ipin. He smiled and jumped out of my hands and ran out the door with her.

"Thanks Cindy, Silver" he said and we nodded before walking over to see how much he finished.

"Wow they must have been really distracting if you are only finished that much Tsuna" Cindy picked up the piece of paper and scanned it. "Do you need help? We would gladly help you if you do." He shook his head and started for the door only for it to be slammed in his face and Nana-san to come in looking very happy.

"That was one power slam" Cindy commented and I whistled.

"I wonder if she would join Ryohei's boxing club? That was a really strong arm" I commented and we started to laugh. We watched as Tsuna started dreaming about how he would be with Kyoko and was startled when his mom put her face in his.

"So you gave them tickets to Mafia island Reborn?" I turned to the baby and he smirked.

"There is a acrobaleno there by the name of Colonello right? Do you think we can see him?" Cindy said excitingly. "Knowing you Reborn, your gonna invite everyone too" he seemed surprised by Cindy's sudden mood change and I tapped her shoulder to remind her.

"What do you know about the Acrobaleno?" he asked.

"The Acrobaleno also known as the strongest seven in the world. The sky Luce aka the leader, the rain Colonello aka the former army member, the mist Viper aka Esper Viper, the cloud Skull aka lackey, the lightning Verde aka Da Vinci's reincarnation, the storm Fon aka the fastest Acrobaleno, the sun you aka the number one hitman, and lastly the corrupted one Lal Mirch aka Colonello's fiance" I ticked off my fingers to make sure I said them all.

"You have been cursed to wear those pacifiers and turn into babies. For some reason your pacifiers react to our marks" to prove her point Cindy took of her glove and held her hand close to Reborn's pacifier, they both shone and the mark on her eye appeared. Cindy took her hand back and put it into her glove making the light fade away.

"How do you know about this?" he asked.

"We can't tell you right now Reborn, but I promise you will find out in the near future. I have never told a lie before and I won't start today" I said as we went outside to say goodbye to Tsuna and his mom (for now). When we went back inside Lambo and Ipin asked where Nana and Tsuna went.

"They left forever" Bianchi bluntly said and they started to cry. I put on my headphones to listen to my music but they were so loud, well we are suppose to go with them anyway. Picking Lambo up I started to walk towards the port bouncing him up and down to calm him down. Hey I have two like brothers and Lambo really likes me for some reason… I just realized I never saw TYL Lambo. 'We should've left this world in 10 years right? So if TYL! Lambo sees us he might tell the others what we really are' I thought about that for a second. I guess if we do leave might as well make some good memories now, thus I took out my phone and took a selfie with me holding Lambo.

Haru and Yamamoto met up with us along the way. Reborn and Bianchi snuck up behind the guards and knocked them out and we walked (Cindy:snuck) into the ship. Reborn led us to the dining hall and they started to eat everything on the table, I sighed at the sight and didn't eat anything.

"Wow quite the appetite don't you think Silver?" Cindy said as Lambo gobbled up the rest of the food. We turned around to see Tsuna and his mother and we stepped to the side, snickering at Tsuna tripping over the now sleeping Lambo. Nana picked up Lambo and patted his back, as Tsuna noticed that we were all here. Some guards were coming and I put an illusion around Cindy and me hiding our presence from them.

"Do you think you can keep this illusion up long enough for us to follow Tsuna around until he finds Reborn?" Cindy whispered to me.

"I'm no stalker but this would be really funny if he finds out he has been searching for us and we have been behind him the whole time" I snickered and the thought. Reborn had just left and we had to run after Tsuna as he tried to find them. Cindy and I started to text each other so they wouldn't hear us talking and ruin the plan.

[Lol, they can't even detect our presences. Your illusions are really good but I think that Reborn will tell them when we find him] I laughed in my mind at the thought and almost bumped into Tsuna when he was staring at the painting.

[Know what's really funny? The fact that Gokudera has been part of the mafia for awhile and that I'm just a beginner illusionist] I turned to her and saw her holding her mouth.

"So you saw through my illusion Tsuna, but I am disappointed that you can't see through a kids illusion, especially a beginners " he said and I released my and illusion scaring them. Cindy fell to the floor laughing her head off at their faces, I feel so happy right now almost like I'm having a real childhood.

"Hey there they are!" we turned around to see the guards running towards us and surround us. "Ah Reborn-san! What an honour to have you on our ship" they started to form a circle around him. Tsuna had his jaw wide open and was gapping at them.

"Open it any longer and you'll catch flies Tsuna" Cindy chuckled at him.

"What did you expect? This is Reborn we are talking about, he's the number one hit man in the world" I snickered as he realized what I said was true and freaked out.

"We are going to Mafialand and these people are part of the mafia" Reborn said and the guards smirked before ripping off their uniforms showing the black suits they were wearing under. What is with people doing this stuff in front of kids? I really want to know how this is a kids show… by the way kids don't rip off your shirt in public, anime logic does not apply in the real world.

"We are going to the deck to get a better view you guys coming?" Cindy said and we started to walk away.

"I forgot about Tsurara!" I said and opened my bag and he climbed out before hugging me. "I'm so sorry Tsurara, the excitement made me forget about you" I put on my bag and watched as Cindy started to panic about Tatsumaki bringing him out.

Tsuna started to panic as we got closer to the island and Tsurara and Tatsumaki licked his face trying to calm him down. "Maybe you wanna take a look at the island before you freak out Tsuna, see what it looks like first" Cindy said and pointed to island.

"That's Mafialand?! No way it looks too normal" Tsuna screamed. I noticed and Reborn's pacifier glow and he frowned. So at least this part of the story is not messed up, though I'm worried about Cindy if she see's Reborn and Colonello beating Tsuna she might remember the past. She was already traumatized about it, a memory plus her powers could equal a tornado or a hurricane. But she probably wants to go so I'm gonna have to make sure she doesn't watch them at that part.

"Is there something wrong Silver?" Cindy popped in front of my face and I jumped back in shock.

"Reborn's pacifier is glowing" telling her what was going on but not what was on my mind. We walked off the ship onto the island, man everything was so big and tall.

"Should we go with Tsuna to the reception desk?" she put her hand on her chin for a second and nodded. A group of reporters came and interviewed Reborn and we giggled as he declined them all, too bad I feel sorry they didn't get their question answered.

Reborn told Tsuna to go to the reception desk and check us in, "Tsuna we'll go with you, friends should stick together right?" she gave him a smile and tugged his hand with Tsurara, Tatsumaki and me following close behind.

"We are from the Vongola family" Tsuna said and we could see the distaste on his face. She nodded and led us to a room for the trial, good thing she let us go with her or we wouldn't be able to see Tsuna fail. He poked the guy with the cash and I snorted, does he not watch those crime movies your suppose to tell them what the money is for. The lady yelled out stop and told him he failed and two guards appeared dragging Tsuna away, we gave him pity looks as we walked behind him.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt" Cindy commented as we walked in the train after they threw Tsuna inside. "You okay Tsuna?" she offered her hand and helped him off the ground. I saw Reborn and gave him a wave hello and he nodded before speaking up.

"We are going under Mafialand right now" I put on my headphones which I always seem to be doing when I am bored of listening to them talk. I watched as the tree's flew past us and when we finally stopped I jumped off with Tsurara in my hands. Sensing danger I think Tsurara jumped out of my hands and attacked something behind me Tatsumaki doing the same.

"Tsurara" he nodded and walked back over to me nuzzling into my legs circling around.

"Tatsumaki, stop that" Cindy picked the baby who I identified as Colonello and patted him off. "Sorry about that, they attack whatever they deem dangerous to us" she put him down and walked over to me with Tatsumaki in her hands.

"Who are you, Kora?" Colonello asked.

"Who is this baby?" Tsuna questioned and Reborn kicked him away.

"Reborn!" Colonello took out his rifle and shot which Reborn epically dodged and returned fire knocking Colonello to the ground.

"That my friend is Colonello the rain acrobaleno and the guy who is in charge of this part of Mafialand" I said sitting on the ground petting Tsurara.

"Does that mean he is a friend of Reborn's? How do you know this anyhow?" he said and I chuckled.

"I told Chikusa and Ken the same thing didn't I? We know about the future and parts of the past" I said and Cindy tilted her head and stuck her tongue out. "Colonello is no friend of Reborn by the way, he is… let's say a childhood companion sorta. Did you know that he used to be in the army?" his shocked face was funny and we giggled again. I seem to be doing that more recently and it's real ones not fake ones.

"So this is Vongola juudaime, but who are these two little girls Reborn" Colonello looked at us in a judging manner.

"Their names are Cindy…" Cindy raised her hand "…and Silver" I just nodded in acknowledgement. "From what I know they are really strong so feel free to test them" he gave us a look.

"I don't mind" Cindy said stretching out and put Tatsumaki down "I haven't been in a good fight in a long time" she put on her serious face and got in a battle stance taking out her guns.

"I already have enough fight's with Hibari, but if you insist" I got up off the ground brushing off some dust and put my hand out forming my sword. Smirking I said "bring it on." Colonello seemed to smile and shot at us which we stepped out of the way professionally.

"Not bad, kora" Cindy started shooting at him covering me as I got closer for an attack, he blocked it with his rifle and jumped back. "These girls… they fight in perfect sync like they are professional's" he said sweating a bit.

"That's where you are right we have been fighting to survive for about half our lives, so don't take us lightly cause that could be your downfall" Cindy put her guns together and used her new powers to create a ak47 and shot rapid fire wind bullets. Cindy's bullets run on her power's like Xanxus with his Xguns except hers is wind instead of fire.

Jumping back I grabbed her hand indicating for her to stop, "I think that is enough, you aren't use to using your Aerokinetic powers like this" she pouted and put the detached the guns putting them back in the holster.

"Whatever you say…" she lowered her voice "besides we went through training and practised trying to combine our weapons with our kinetic powers."

"You should be training Tsuna not battling us, we learn by ourselves so we wouldn't learn much if you fight us" I stepped back and made the blade disappear.

"Hmm… so I was right you two are highly trained fighters and you say you taught yourselves as well that is impressive, kora" he smirked and turned his attention to Tsuna.

"Why did you give them to me?" he started to anime cry and I shrugged.

"You're gonna be a boss whither you like it or not, so might as well get some training done right now. How about jumping into that whirlpool, it could build up your stamina which will be very important" I pointed over to the edge and Colonello and Reborn agreed while Tsuna panicked saying no.

"Reborn what do you do to your student if he disagrees?" Reborn smirked and grabbed Tsuna's wrist twisting it backwards. "No wonder he is so weak, this is what I would do kora" Colonello kicked Tsuna in the face.

"That's harsh… then again they are spawns of the devil aren't they?" she said as we walked over to the edge and leaned over to see Tsuna drowning.

"Wanna go for a dip with him?" she turned to me and I took off my shirt and pants showing her my swimsuit. She grinned and took off her shirt and pants revealing her swimsuit. Mine was a two piece the shorts and tang top kind and was black with a blue and white stripe on the left side, Cindy's was the same thing only black and with a pink and white stripe on the left side.

Getting into a diving pose I jumped in with her at the same time turning around and waving at Reborn and Colonello before hitting the water. "Yo Tsuna if you don't move and start swimming you're gonna drown" I said swimming up to him. I worked as a lifeguard to earn money since I didn't want to ask my parents for money. Cindy took swimming classes with me and sometimes came over to my place for a dip in my swimming pool.

Grabbing Cindy's hand we flew in the air and landed on the cliff edge, Tsuna started to panic and somehow managed to swim over and climb up the wall. A towel fell on my head "you'll catch a cold… even if you never have I know you will one day" Cindy said and I started to dry myself off.

I put back on my clothes and we watched as Tsuna fell into a pit trap barley hanging onto the side. When he pulled himself up Colonello hit his face with his rifle and he and Reborn started to punch Tsuna's face. "Since according to Reborn this is suppose to be a good memory let's take a picture" Cindy took out her phone and we jumped in front of them saying cheese and taking a photo.

"We're here on vacation, so why not take some pictures for memories?" I said laughing at his fallen body. Tsurara grabbed my sweater sleeve and pulled it towards the subway tracks as a subway came in…

To be continued…

**Mafia land too bad they don't get a chance to have fun. Thank you for favouriting my story and following me. If you aren't please make sure you are! I hope you will review as well. Oh and please tell me if I should make a part where my OC's meet the Varia instead.**


	13. Mafialand part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Okay so here is the thing, I start to type up this part of the story when suddenly 'BAM!' my teachers decide to go and give me some assignments when school is almost over. Then when I am about to upload the chapter the internet goes bitching because a stupid thunderstorm appears. The worst part is that now the internet is on and I lost all the work I did and had to restart everything. I bet your bored of me talking about my problems so let the story continue now! **

Turning my head to the direction that Tsurara was pulling my arm I saw a subway pull up and out jumped Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Yamamoto-nii, Gokudera!" Cindy jumped up running over to them and glomping Yamamoto and making him stumble back a bit. I waved my hand hello and Gokudera nodded back before turning his attention to Tsuna, Colonello and Reborn.

"Juudaime! You were taking so long so I decided to come find you. Why did you even follow me baseball freak?" he growled at Yamamoto who was throwing Cindy up and down.

"How does Cindy and Silver act serious when they fight then go back to their kidish attitudes?' I heard Tsuna mumble and I snickered. 'Maybe because we are really 13 year olds, but Cindy only gets serious if she gets mad' I thought. I quickly took a picture of Yamamoto, Cindy and Gokudera we seemed to be having a ton of fun.

~Sakura saku mai ochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue~ my phone started to ring and I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello, this is Silver at your service how can I help you?" I said cheerfully. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Onee-chan…" I heard Cobalt say, it sounded like he was crying.

"Cobalt?! What''s wrong why are you crying?! What happened to Alfonzo and Alfred" I said as calmly as I could, Cobalt never cries unless something really bad happens.

"Onee-chan where are you? We're scared please come back home" he said and I heard Copper in the background crying as well.

"Copper, Cobalt what is going on?!" Cindy yelled suddenly appearing beside me.

"Cindy-nee… is that you?" Copper whispered to us. I felt a pang in my heart, what was I doing? My brothers are in that unsafe place back in our world and here I am playing pranks.

"Copper, Cobalt tell me what happened?" I said in a soft voice.

"They came home early… I was in the kitchen cooking since you were away and we were hungry. I thought that another group of her men came to attack us and you 2 were leading them away to beat them up" his voice was barely a whisper, I have never seen or heard Cobalt so scared. Reborn and Colonello jumped over to where we were. "He kicked down the door looking very drunk and grabbed the knife, saying that now that you were gone it was his chance to kill us. Of course I grabbed Copper's hand and we sprinted to your room and locked the door. We are hiding in the special underground room that we built together, but he managed to break down your door. I think soon he will find out where we are. Alfonzo and Alfred are out looking for you" he started to cry again.

"Silver what are we going to do? We don't even know how to get home" Cindy whispered to me. I was shaking, not in fear but in angry. How dare he try to kill my brothers! Then I realized something their voices sounded tired how long were they awake in fear?

"Cobalt… how long has it been since they left?" I asked surprising everyone, I didn't want to know the answer. He hesitated for a second but did answer.

"…2 days" he said and I froze.

"Cobalt, Copper… I'm sorry but I can't be there right now" I could feel them flinch from over the phone, "I want the both of you to get in bed right now, remember that lullaby I used to sing to you? Even if I am not there I can still sing it to you. I'll call Alfonzo and make sure they come home and take you somewhere safe. You ready?" I heard a small mhmm from both of them. Taking a big breath I started to sing…

Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La  
La La  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

When I finished singing I heard some soft snores coming from the phone and knew they were fast asleep. I hung up my phone and faced Cindy who was holding a guitar, 'so that's where the background music was coming from'.

"I haven't heard you sing in public for awhile now. So how are we going to get home?" she asked and I felt my head go in pain before a vision came, I was holding two boys in my arms five years old I think. "Onee-chan…" the boys said and I knew they were Copper and Cobalt, they were going to come to this world. My vision came back and I blinked a few times.

"We aren't going to go home, I'm going to call Alfonzo and make sure they take care of them" I said looking down at the floor. I could feel the air tense and I heard a smack and my cheek was filled with pain, not that I let it seem like I was in it.

"Why aren't you? Those are your brothers aren't they? Your going to leave them in the hands of those men? What if your father bribes them or something and they tell him where Cobalt and Copper are?" Cindy said sounding angry, Copper and Cobalt were like brothers to her as much as they were to me. She smacked me, I guess I deserve it in a way, but I couldn't help but angry as well, being in a kids body was affecting me turning my mind into a child's.

"Do you think I don't want to go home?" The air started to drop and ice crystals started to form.

"Silver, Cindy…" Tsuna started and I cut him off.

"Don't interfere Tsuna" I said glaring at him he shivered and stepped a few feet back hiding behind Gokudera who had a shocked expression. "It's like you said we don't know how to get home! So tell me if you are so smart how do I help them if they are not on this planet or this dimension even?!" I poked her chest and she stepped back and flinched, never had I yelled at her in real anger. "You think I don't care about them?! If I didn't I would've left them to die, I wouldn't risk my life to take down the assassins that my father sent to kill them! I wouldn't get a job just to buy ingredients to cook food that isn't poisoned!" My voice raised even higher, I didn't even care that everyone was watching.

"Silver I didn't me-" and I cut her off.

"Don't Silver me, you don't understand. You have a loving father and mother, my mother died and my father is a bastard! My step mom is just some bitch who only wants money. You may have been bullied like me, but a least you weren't beaten and stabbed with a knife. I don't even know why we are friends, your just like everyone else just using me for your own gain" I snarled and turned on my heels and walked away.

Cindy P.O.V

"I don't even know why we are friends, your just like everyone else using me for your own gain" Silver said and my heart cracked and tears started to fall down my face. She didn't even notice as she merely turned around and walked away with Tsurara, my knees buckled under me and I fell to the floor.

"Cindy are you okay?" Tsuna rushed over to me but I didn't respond as he shook me. I just kept on thinking about what Silver had said, she was right if she didn't love them so much she wouldn't have sacrificed her own safety and time.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to slap her" I buried my head into my hands. "Silver was right, if she didn't love Cobalt and Copper she wouldn't have risked her life against those assassins. She was my first friend and I just lost her trust and now she thinks that I'm like the others back home" I cried, Tatsumaki wrapped his tail around me and I hugged him continuing to cry.

"I'm sure she'll come back Cindy, she is your best friend right? She probably needs to get rid of some steam" Yamamoto said and picked me up.

"I have a better question what did she mean you can't go home?" Colonello asked and I wiped my tears away.

"We aren't from this world or dimension even. We were just watching some stuff on her laptop when the lights went out, next thing we knew we were on the ground in front of Tsuna" I whispered.

"That's when we first met isn't it?" Tsuna said and I nodded before jumping out of Yamamoto's arms.

"I need to apologize to Silver, the things she went through is 10x worst then me, and yet I still blamed her" I ran grabbing my backpack towards where Silver went. I heard Tatsumaki running behind me and I was lifted and placed on his back. "I don't know how you got bigger all of a sudden but please help me find Silver Tatsumaki" I pleaded and he ran faster.

Silver P.O.V

I sat down leaning against a tree and tears dripped down my face onto the floor. Tsurara popped up and sat on my lap and I smiled scratching behind his ear. "Why did I yell at Cindy like that Tsurara? We have known each other for a long time and she is my best friend. It wasn't even her fault" he growled a comforting sound and I laughed. "Your right I should go apologize one little fight shouldn't be enough to break our friendship" I got up and picked him up.

Hearing some rustling from behind I jumped back as a bigger Tatsumaki and (Normal sized) Cindy landed on the place we were before. Cindy jumped off and Tatsumaki turned to his normal size. She embraced me in a tight hug and cried on my chest, I watched her and patted her back returning the hug.

"Silver I'm so sorry, I was really mad at what your father did to them and lost control of myself. Please don't break our friendship" she mumbled into my chest.

"Shh… it's okay really, you were upset cause I said my words wrong" she pulled her head off my chest. "I had a vision just then of me holding Copper and Cobalt, the only thing is that they were 5 years old and were in this world with us. So I think that in the near future they come into this world, that's why I said we didn't need to go home" I explained.

"So they are gonna be okay and I hit you for no reason?" she said as tears started to swell up in her eyes again.

"Stop crying, your my best friend and it pains me to see you like this. It isn't your fault anyway, being in these bodies seem to be changing us in a way, you noticed I was acting more kiddy lately right?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and she wiped her tears away and gave me a nod and smile. *WREEN WROON* a loud noise came on and a mans voice informed us that we were to go to one of the safety shelters.

"So how about we play a game with the intruders? I call destroy the weapon" she said childishly and I chuckled.

"Looks like I get to play freeze tag then" I smirked and Tsurara and Tatsumaki jumped in front of us in their big forms. "…I see now from now on they are our partners that is why they have the marks on their foreheads" I pointed to Tatsumaki's forehead.

"So they have powers like us? That explains why they can grow bigger then return to their original sizes" she said and we jumped onto their backs and sped away towards the castle. This fight has brought us all closer together, and our bonds have grown by a whole lot.

Clicking the side of our headphones the goggles opened up around our eyes and I scanned the area. Up ahead there was a group of people fighting, in fact I could hear guns firing from here. "We are getting close, wanna jump off and make a grand entrance?" I said and she smiled and nodded. "Tsurara, Tatsumaki jump over the tree's and we can handle the rest okay?" they barked in acknowledgment.

They jumped over the tree's and I could see everyone look up as I jumped off landing softly on the ground. "What are these two kids doing here?"one said, "Kids move outta the way if you don't want to get killed" another said. "Silver! Cindy! We've been looking all over for you!" I heard Tsuna say and I smirked at him.

"So are we gonna get this game started?" I turned to Cindy and she whipped out her two guns and shot at the Carcassa families weapons distracting them giving me the chance to freeze two of the members. "Tag, you are now frozen" I said and looked at their comrades.

Spinning her guns Cindy asked "So whose up for a game of destroy that object and freeze tag?" They slowly backed up and ran away, Cindy crossed her arms. "What a bunch of chickens we haven't even started yet and they ran away, that's no fun" she pouted and I snickered.

"So Tsuna how have you been doing for the last 10mins?" I said as they ran up to me and Gokudera picked me up while Tsuna picked up Cindy.

"How dare you two run away and scare Juudaime like that" he said but I knew he was worried too.

"Sorry to worry you Gokudera-nii" giving him my most innocent voice and I hugged him giving emphasis to my apology making him blush, Cindy did the same to Tsuna. Off to the side we smirked and stuck out our tongues to each other, I love being a child people fall for you so easily. I bet this is how my brothers feel when they ask for stuff and I spoil them.

"Gokudera I suggest you step back" I said as I released my grip noticing that Tsurara was growling at something. He raised his eyebrow and stepped back as the tree's came crashing down and a giant octopus was revealed.

"The cloud Acrobaleno, Skull…" Cindy said as she jumped out of Tsuna's arms with me following.

"…Also known as Reborn's lackey" I said and stuck my tongue out at him making Skull very pissed off.

"Why you two brats I'll make you pay" he yelled at us raising his hand.

"How much?" I said in a mocking tone taking out my wallet to add affect. Cindy started to laugh at Skull and my actions. "What does a baby need with money anyway? Actually don't answer that obviously you need a new pacifier cause the one around your is too big for your mouth right?" he started to steam in is that anger or embarrassment?

"I'll kill you right now!" he yelled but we just disappeared, well the truth was that Tsurara and Tatsumaki picked us up and jumped away. He looked around and saw that we landed right in his face. Cindy exchanged a look with me and we whispered in our partners ears to jump on the octopus's tentacles. They complied, soon we were jumping around making Skull's animal partner attack itself. I felt a presence and smirked.

"He's all yours Reborn" I said and told Tsurara to jump back, Cindy who had heard me told Tatsumaki the same thing. We slide off their backs and they returned to their normal sizes the marks on their foreheads fading away. I picked up Tsurara who fell asleep tired from the use of his powers and jumping around and put him in my backpack before putting it back on.

"You two kids just out manoeuvred an Acrobaleno" some guy behind us said and we shrugged, his jaw dropped open when we told him we didn't care. A groan came from Skull catching my attention and I looked at them to see the Carcassa family retreat.

"What shameful people, can't even beat two 8 year old kids" Cindy cheered, I felt uneasy though when Reborn was staring at me did Cindy tell them something? Pulling her away from everyone else to some where private I started my questioning.

"So you wanna tell me why Reborn is staring at us like we're aliens? I know we played that prank before but he wasn't there during that time" I crossed my arms waiting for a response.

"Well you kinda blurted out that we were from another dimension sorta and when you left I confirmed what you said" she said looking away fidgeting.

"So they only know that right? I didn't tell them about our true age did I?" I don't really remember what I said cause I was too upset. She shook her head yes and I sighed in relief they would find out eventually I just don't want it to be now. "Come on let's go, the others must be looking around for us" taking her hand in a tight grip we ran to where Tsuna and the others were.

"Where did you two go?" Colonello said as we approached them and slowed down.

"I just needed to ask Cindy a question. It's really unnerving to have Reborn stare at us like we are aliens" I stated as I looked over to the man in the baby's body.

"We made up so you don't have to worry! It was just a fight, we've been friends for a long time now so that won't affect our friendship" Cindy wrapped her hand my neck and gave me a hug.

"Please let me go, at this rate your gonna choke me" she smiled and laughed before letting my neck go and wrapping her arms around my waist. 'Well you know what they say if you can't beat'em join'em' I thought and hugged her back.

**So sad, what kind of parents send assassins to kill their kids? Oh wait Silver's parent's, so cruel. Anyway thank you to those who are following me and I hope you will favourite and follow me as well. Oh and please review too it would mean a lot to me. The Varia arc is coming soon, so stay tuned for some action! Never listen to sad music while writing a story is what I have learned.**

~The Next Day~

"How much do you think I can sell these pictures of Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna on the internet?" Cindy said as she took pictures of the boy's in nothing but their swimming shorts. We were about to leave the island but they didn't know, can't blame them they were defending the island… and trying to survive the training that Reborn and Colonello put them through after.

"Depends… can you get a picture of Yamamoto and Gokudera kissing? I think the yaoi fans would love that, and would pay a good price. Is it me or are you becoming a Mammon?" she opened her mouth to reply but we heard a crying noise. "Looks like mama told them about us going home" I commented as Tsuna complained about not getting any rest.

"Don't worry Tsuna I'm pretty sure that Reborn can ask Colonello to let you stay…" he perked up "…but it will be for training of course" he went into a depression corner and we giggled. I know that my brothers will be safe and that's enough to keep me happy, plus I have a bunch of people who I know care about me. I also discovered a new power, the power to see the change of the future which will be really useful… with all these powers I feel Mary Sue. But it ain't my fault I was born this way.

"You called Alfonzo and Alfred right?" I turned to face Cindy.

"Yeah. They told us to be careful in Japan and that they were going to take Cobalt and Copper to the other mansion. They also said that they will call the school and tell them where we are" I said.

"Those are some loyal 22 year old butlers" she said and we laughed.


End file.
